The Way She Moves
by MimixIshidax
Summary: It was a place incredibly dark and desperate, she was the only thing that illuminated it. They called her Poison Ivy, tragically beautiful, trapped inside a world she didn't belong in. And he just wanted to save her from it all.
1. Where the Colors Don't Go

**Chapter One: **_Where the Colors Don't Go_

-x-

He had no reason to be in this part of town. In fact, a face like his, dressed in a shirt like that, wearing shoes like those certainly wouldn't be found here. And the glances he received merited such assumptions.

He simply wasn't from around here.

And under any other circumstances, he would find it absolutely absurd finding himself here. In such a dark, densely populated, under-developed area.

But after a business deal gone sour, a lost account and the largest lay off his company had ever experienced, Yamato Ishida was in need of a stiff drink. A few of them, really, preferably drowning in whiskey. And all the bars around the city were just too populated with clients he had done business with or employees he had to fire or hire for him to get comfortable.

So he just drove, further and further until he saw the road ending. And for some reason, this specific bar looked just anonymous enough for his mood.

He ducked his head in through the low ceiling door, slow and seductive melodies floating through his ears. The room was dark, hazy, smoke filled. It was just as shabby as it looked, inside and out.

Thankfully, though, the bar wasn't the least bit crowded. And while he found that a bit odd he didn't pay it much mind, mostly because the less time he had to wait the better. He didn't, however, fail to notice the crowd of men a little distance away from the bar. But rather than inquiring, he placed himself on a stool and waited.

A girl came over, bright red hair—shoulder length. Creamy pale skin, most of it exposed by the black strapless corset she donned. She was skinny, but athletic with a nice body and tall. Once she came closer, he could see her eyes sparkling a bright auburn.

They were really pretty.

"What's it gonna be?" She asked, her tone polite but cool.

Yamato cleared his throat. "Surprise me." He said lazily. "Just make it strong and keep 'em coming."

She arched an eyebrow, "Rough day?" She asked.

"Nothing some alcohol won't fix." He prompted her with a nod towards the bar.

She turned her back to him, mixing his drink with efficiency and precision. And Yamato took this time to lean his elbows on the bar and check out her nice ass. Because it was a fine ass.

She returned with his drink, placing it in front of him. "Vodka tonic. Figured it was the fool-proof choice." She offered.

"Whiskey would've been better." He muttered, before swallowing it in one gulp.

She looked impressed.

"I did say keep 'em coming, didn't I?"

She nodded, returning to her previous position.

This time, she came back with a question on her tongue. "I've bartended here since I was eighteen, this is the first I've seen of you." She mentioned. "What brings you around?"

He nearly choked on his drink, her bluntness threw him for a moment. "Nothing special. Just a place I've heard about." He said, sliding the glass across the bar.

She raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me for saying this, but you really don't look like you belong here." She gestured to his professional appearance.

To which, he could agree. Because the people in here were nothing short of desperate. "Downtown Tokyo has too many people I'd rather not run into tonight." He admitted, to her back.

She brought him another drink, "Well, I guess I'm just happy for the business then." She gave him a charming smile. "Sora, by the way." She extended a hand forward.

"Matt." He introduced, because Yamato was much too formal and business oriented. He wanted to be known more comfortably, just for tonight.

Another smile.

"What's with that crowd?" He jabbed a thumb behind him.

She looked surprised. "I haven't been asked that in a while." She laughed.

He gave her an impatient look.

"Her." She answered easily. "_Poison Ivy." _She elaborated.

Matt still didn't understand, a confused look now evident on his face.

Sora stared at him in awe, "Where do you think you are right now?" She asked him.

"A bar." He answered, quite obviously.

Sora clicked her tongue. "Sweetheart, this ain't just any bar." She pointed to a crooked sign across the room, right above the door.

He squinted blue eyes at it, the content of the faded writing coming into view.

_Indulgences: Look But Don't Touch  
><em>_(Bar and Strip)_

He stared at the woman on the other side of the bar, eyes a little wide. He'd been to a strip club just a few times in his life, the first was five years ago on his eighteenth birthday. The rest had been few and far between. However, all the visits had been intentional and premeditated.

Right now, Yamato was caught by surprise.

"Well, don't look like such a virgin." Sora smirked. "I'm sure it isn't your first time in a venue such as this, hot shot."

His poker-face was back, "It's not. I just wasn't expecting it." He answered coolly.

She nodded, retreating to get him another drink.

Matt now turned on his bar stool, his eyes on the crowd of men throwing money on the other side of the room. They crowded around what he now realized was a stage, and he assumed that's where _Poison Ivy_ was performing.

He got a glimpse of her legs at the top of the pole, she must've been upside down, when Sora came back with another drink.

The second the smell hit his nose, he knew it wasn't vodka anymore. Whiskey, the girl must've heard him.

"You can go closer to her, you know. She's far more glamorous up close."

Of that, Matt was sure.

He fished his wallet out of his pants pocket, thumbing through the various bills. He finished off the last of his drink, before placing a crisp hundred dollar bill on the bar. "Keep it, Sora. It was nice meeting you." He said with a gracious smile, before lifting himself out of the stool.

Sora stared at him, a little shocked. "Th-thanks, Matt." She grabbed the bill off her bar.

His feet led him now, though he knew full well where he was headed. Something about just a glimpse of her completely enamored him. And before he could even process it, he was pushing through the other drunk men to get a better look. A longer look. Just a semblance of something substantial. Because what he had seen just was not enough.

The most peculiar aspect of darkness was quite possibly the nanosecond of appreciation we feel when the light chases it away. And when he laid eyes on her, he felt it. That sense of appreciation, that unexplainable gratuity.

As a businessman and a prominent one at that, Matt was used to seeing beautiful women wherever and whenever he desired. They were somewhat of a commodity, just a plaything, keeping him company when he needed it and leaving when he instructed them to. Beauty was easily accessible, especially when one had the means to get it.

_So pure, So rare…_

But her…she was something else. Radiant and compelling and completely captivating. She had his attention from the moment he saw her, all of her. Her hair, long and dark—like a Raven's feathers, falling in soft waves over her bare shoulders interchangeably. Her face, heart shaped. Her skin light and flawless, almost too perfect—like porcelain. She had bow shaped lips, coated in a shimmering shade of dark red, pursed into a sexy pout.

_To witness such an earthly goddess_

Her legs, long and lean—the picture of perfection, stretching around the slender pole effortlessly. As her body twisted around it, agonizingly slow, his eyes panned over the rest of her body carefully. He could feel the effects of _her_ already, his pants feeling tighter as his eyes landed on her breasts. Just barely covered by a sequined garment that was more akin to a bikini top than a shirt, matching the silver underwear she had on.

_That I've lost my self control_

Yamato watched her move and sway for what felt like hours or even years, he was lost in her. She was like a siren and he was Odysseus, she was calling to him and he couldn't deny her. Her eyes, hazel and clouded, finally landed on his, keeping his gaze trapped with her own.

But just like that, she blinked away from his stare. It was only when he saw her hand reaching around the knot that kept her top on that he registered once more they were not alone. There were at least forty other men around him, and _she_ was about to be almost completely naked.

He had the overwhelming urge to shield her body from their hungry eyes, protect her from their disgusting looks and hardening libidos. And make sure that if she was going to get naked, it would only be for him.

But he swallowed that urge along with his pride, fished out a fifty and threw it on stage, before turning his back on her. He wouldn't contribute to what he felt was her own humiliation. If he couldn't stop them, he would certainly stop himself.

_Beyond compelled to throw this bill down before  
><em>_Your holiest of altars._

-x-

Matt had lost track of how long he had been waiting outside of the dimly lit club, just passing by the time until he felt sober again. He contemplated sleeping in his car, but he remembered he had work the next morning and this part of town was very far from his condo.

His eyes fell on the clock, it read 3:42AM. He slammed his head against the steering wheel, partially out of frustration and partially because he needed to get her image out of his head.

He had spend a good amount of time trying to convince himself that he felt this strongly for a woman he never met because _she _was insanely beautiful and _he_ was drunk. But as the time ticked by, he became less drunk but not any less obsessed. He just wanted to know her. Hell, he would settle for a few minutes alone with her if that's all he ever got.

He just wanted to see her, one last time.

Matt had always considered himself a lucky man, he was usually dealt a good hand and got more than he asked for. Success and achievement had come relatively easy, he'd made quite a name for himself in a very short amount of time and he knew it wasn't all of his own accord. A lot of times, it was just by chance—being in the right place at the right time.

Such was tonight.

Because out of the back door came the one thing he'd been dying to see.

Poison Ivy.

And she was alone.

He cut the engine to his car and threw open the door hastily, he'd never been so careless with his car in his life. But right now, nothing mattered but her.

He wanted to run up to her, catch her before she was gone again. Because to him, she was as elusive as the wind and less attainable than the moon.

She was wearing a long coat, her legs covered by leather boots. Her dark hair was up in a pony tail, her face was devoid of make up. Between her red lips was a cigarette, in her hand a lighter.

"That's bad for you, you know." It wasn't the most debonair thing he'd ever said, but it seemed to break the ice.

Her eyes snapped up to him, "Most things are." She said, her expression—bored.

"That was quite the performance." He managed to keep the cynicism out of his tone, he certainly didn't want to offend her.

If she was, she didn't seem it. "Same shit, different day." She answered easily.

He, on the other hand, looked a little surprised. Mostly because, he didn't think someone as small and seemingly fragile as her could have such a sharp tongue.

"Been doing this very long?"

She blew out a puff of smoke, cigarette between her fingers. "You know, I knew you didn't look familiar. But now I _know_ you can't be from around here." She smirked.

"Why's that?"

"Because, no one cares to ask me _that_…ever."

He felt the corners of his mouth turn downward subconsciously. "Well, I'm not from around here. But what difference does it make in regards to my question?"

She shrugged. "It doesn't. But nothing really makes a difference anyway." She said, taking another drag. "Three years, on and off." She answered, with out the least bit of shame.

He felt his heart sink just a little lower, feeling a strong sense of sadness for the girl he had just met. It just didn't seem fair something as stunning as her should be subjected to such a vile occupation.

And she looked so painfully young…

"Well, I can see why they keep coming back." He nodded towards the inside of the club.

She gave a dry, humor-less laugh. "To watch me take off my clothes." She muttered, blowing out more smoke.

It was a bitter statement, holding a lot of resentment. And he really wanted to ask her why she kept doing it, if it made her unhappy. But he knew that he couldn't.

Matt pulled a hand through his short blonde hair, "How old are you, anyway?" He asked.

"Twenty-two." She answered.

She was just a year younger than him.

"And college didn't app—

"Who are you?" She interrupted him. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

He was caught off guard by her sudden shift in demeanor. "I…I just. I mean, it's late and I thought I'd give you some company."

"Well thanks for the concern, but I've been in darker places than this."

Her words had a double meaning, it seemed like everything she said did. But this one was particularly obvious.

Her cigarette was almost burnt out and Matt knew she would be leaving. But it was too soon.

"Can I give you a lift home?" He offered boldly.

Her eyes widened a little, a miniscule smile on her face. "I've got my own car, Wall Street." She said with a grin. "Besides, I think you're still drunk."

"I can drive." He swore.

She shook her head. "I'm good, but thanks anyway."

He watched as she pushed off the wall and began walking away. Before he knew it, he called out to her. "Wait!"

She stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around.

"Can I at least know your name?" Matt asked.

She was stoic for a moment, silence setting between them. Finally, she turned to face him, a few feet between them. "Why?"

"Why?" He asked her, confused.

She nodded. "What's it to you?"

For that, he had no answer.

Still, there was something about him that left her a little curious too. "It's Mimi." She said slowly, she wasn't used to saying it here.

"Mimi." He repeated, it was much more appealing than Poison Ivy, he decided.

She nodded. "But don't go spreading it around." She held a finger to her lips.

He gave her an irresistible grin, "Wouldn't dream of it." He promised.

She cracked a half smile, "Good." She gave him a curt nod. "But just so we're even, what's yours?"

"Matt." He answered immediately, he'd tell her almost anything she asked if it meant keeping her here.

Because there was so much of her that was such an enigma to him and he just wanted to get close enough to figure her out.

"Well, I hope to see you again, Matt." Her voice had lost the edginess it had possessed earlier, now taking on a more melodic quality.

For the second time tonight, he stopped her as she was leaving.

"What?" She asked, exasperated but a little amused.

"When?"

She looked at him tiredly. "When what?"

"When can I see you again?"

Her face melted into a charming grin. "As many times as I've been propositioned outside of this place, none have been so plain."

He didn't say anything.

"The next time you come into _Indulgences_, of course." She winked.

And this time when she turned away, he couldn't call her back.

_She leaves me in the moonlight  
><em>_Only to burn me with the sun  
><em>_And she's takin' my heart  
><em>_She doesn't know what she's done…_

-x-

**A/N: **Oh dear, here we go with another story. I know, you all hate me because I start things and don't finish them but I couldn't help it with this one. I couldn't think of anything else but this story. **I haven't been inspired like this in a long time, **I actually got the idea from this episode of _Degrassi_. ** Anyway,** I don't plan on making this a long epic story. **Ten chapters, maximum**. I know what I want to do with it **and I've got a plan**. Finals are this week and next, but after that, **expect updates** for a lot of my stories (hopefully) but especially this one.

I know things are a little vague, but I think the premise is clear. **Mimi is a stripper, and Matt is a rich businessman**. Of course, things are more complicated than that, but this is only the beginning. I also know this **is **_**VERY **_**different from my usual stuff **(you know, high school angst/rebellion) but give it a chance!

**Credits**: Digimon **DOES NOT** belong to me and neither do the following **songs** (in the order that they appear):  
><em>Where the Colors Don't Go<em> by **Sam Phillips**_  
>Magdalena <em>by **A Perfect Circle  
><strong>_She's Like the Wind_ by **Lumidee and Tony Sunshine**

**Well, as always, read and review! **I look forward to hearing from all of you lovely people!

Ciao!  
>-Chris.<p>

**P.S-The Rating will most likely go up towards the end (not one hundred percent yet), but just keep that in mind!**


	2. Every Night is Another Story

**Chapter Two: **_Every Night is Another Story_

-x-

_'Cause in the wreckage of heartache and hindsight  
>A new beginning starts to unfold<br>And if you let him…  
><em>_He just might save your life_

-x-

Two days. That's how many had passed since he'd left. They were two long days, eternally long, but they helped him focus on his work. Because the more he had to do, the less time he had to think. About her.

But now it was Friday, and even he got a break on the weekends. He had no excuses to feed himself, he was fresh out of reasons not to go. And every second he thought about it, about her, he found the urge to see her harder and harder to suppress.

So when he walked into Indulgences tonight, he knew what he was doing. A man on a mission, he was ready for business.

Matt opted to dress a little casually too, the last time had at least taught him to blend in.

Not that the jeans and collared shirt did much for his anonymity.

He spotted a familiar redhead behind the bar, which was a little more packed than it had been two nights ago. In fact, it was a lot more packed. The stage area was nearly clear, devoid of anyone save a few drunk men. But Matt just chalked it up to him being a little to eager, he got here too early.

She wasn't on yet.

Once the crowd began to thin out, Matt found an empty stool. He waited until Sora was quite finished with everyone else before waiving her over.

"Well, hey there stranger." She smiled.

"Sora, how are you?"

"Swamped, actually. Friday nights are great for business but terrible for my feet." She said, with a shake of her head.

Matt chuckled. "I can imagine." He said. "How about a whiskey sour?"

"Coming right up."

The crowd was beginning to make it's way towards the stage, the music changed from light techno, to loud and seductive. He knew what that meant, and almost instantaneously his attention was diverted.

He hung on bated breath as he waited for her to come on stage, it was as if for the first time in two (almost three) days, he had been anticipating this very moment. He knew how incredibly sick it was, but he couldn't help it.

He'd never been hit so hard in his life, this girl really did a number on him.

However, soon enough, he realized all the anticipation, the waiting, the nail biting had been for absolutely no reason. The girl on stage was most definitely _not_ Mimi. Sure, the dark hair had thrown him for a second, it was almost identical to hers. But just a few seconds later, he knew it wasn't.

Because from this angle, he couldn't make out faces well that far away, but he didn't need to. It was painfully clear this girl wasn't who he was looking for. She didn't have half the grace, none of the poise and absolutely no elegance. She had none of the qualities that had drawn him to Mimi in the first place, and all of sudden he felt out of place and in a hurry to leave.

But first… "Where's Mi—Poison Ivy?" Matt demanded, the second he got Sora's attention.

Her eyebrows shot up, "Easy, tiger. She's got the day off." She said, giving him a weird look.

"On a _Friday_?" Matt asked incredulously, "It's probably the busiest night, your best performer should be here! Doesn't your boss know a thing about business?"

Sora's mouth dropped open, "You know, just when I was beginning to think you were okay, you go and convince me you're nuts." She said, shaking her head. "And just so you know, my boss has a great business sense, Poison Ivy makes her own schedule." And with that, the redheaded bartender walked away from him.

Matt threw down a few bills on the bar, getting up to leave. He'd almost gotten to the door, when he decided to double back.

"Sora." He whistled her over.

The redhead rolled her eyes, but came over anyway. "What's up?" She asked, "I'm a little busy, so make it brief."

Matt leaned across, lightly grabbing her arm he pulled her with in whispering range. "I need her phone number." He said.

"What?" Sora yelped. "You really are delusional." She tried to wrench her arm away.

But Matt didn't let up. "Seriously, I have to talk to her. We…we just—

"You had a connection, she was looking into your soul, blah blah blah, listen hotshot, I've hear it all before. Now let me go." She said sharply.

He loosened his grip. "It's different. Sora, seriously. I just…" But one more look at Sora and Matt knew she wasn't going to tell him. On a very subconscious level, he supposed he was glad Sora was so protective her. Mimi needed someone to look out for her, Sora seemed to do the job well.

He let go immediately, mumbling a quick apology. "You're a good friend to her, Sora." He stared into her eyes.

She nodded once.

Matt turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"What?"

Sora scribbled something across a napkin. "Here, her schedule for the weekend." She pressed it into his hand. "Just…please don't turn out to be a psycho stalker." She said, only just half kidding.

Matt took it gratefully. "Promise." He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Bet that grin of yours gets you into all kinds of trouble." She rolled her eyes.

"Mostly out of it."

"Yeah, yeah." She shook her head with a smile. "I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow."

"Count on it." He said immediately.

-x-

Over-time. That's what he had worked today. It was something Matt didn't do often, actually he didn't do it at all. He was already a partner in a very large Architectural company. Some could argue the largest company in all of Japan, but that depended on who you asked.

If say, the person being questioned was Matt's father Hiroki Ishida, he would say with out a doubt it was the largest and most prosperous company this country had ever seen.

But then, Hiroki owned the company.

Ishida Industries, to be exact.

He built it from the ground up, making connections as he went, stepping on people where it was needed, doing everything and anything it took to succeed. And he did, Hiroki was nothing if not an exceptional business man.

But the success came with a price.

Alienation from his loved ones.

His foreign bride, Nancy, an acquisition (as he liked to refer to her) from a trip to the states, had enough of his absence just six years into their marriage.

She took half, as well as Hiroki's two boys. Though he was never around to get to know them, the latter still hurt the man more. However, this did nothing to deter the man's ambition. If anything, the loss just fueled it even more.

Just ten years later, there wasn't a single apartment building, bank building, or condominium in downtown Tokyo that didn't have the double "I" emblem on it. But it left Hiroki a cold and desolate man, having been deprived of the warmth of a family and the love of his wife.

He had his concubines and mistresses, and they were fine for a month or so, but none of them meant much of anything. He had always been too busy for love, somewhere along the way he forgot how it felt.

And Matt only hoped that he wouldn't fall to the same fate as his father.

"?" It was the voice of his secretary, Miyako.

Matt didn't look up from his papers. "Come in." He said, pen still in his mouth.

She stayed by the door, hands folded behind her back. "It's half past eight, sir. And you said to remind you at the—

"Shit." Matt cursed, sifting through the mound of papers on his desk. "I was suppose to have these faxed to Yamada by now." He muttered angrily.

He found the manila folder he'd been searching for at the bottom of the mounting pile. "Here." He held out the folder. "Fax them to Gero Yamada," He said the name slowly and carefully, "At Lang & Lee Incorporated." He instructed.

She nodded fervently, the skittish secretary leaving the room as soon as she was allowed to.

He rubbed his temples, hoping Yamada would still be in his office. Considering it was a Saturday, Matt doubted it, but still he could hope. Because if Hiro comes in on Monday and everything isn't ready to go for his meeting with LLI, heads were going to roll.

Matt shook his head, he'd never been so careless with his work before. In fact, it was the reason he'd gotten as far as he had. Sure, Hiro had gotten Matt's foot in the door, but the blonde worked his ass off to excel at his job. And usually, he did. It was just that lately, he was distracted.

By a raven-haired dancer named Mimi.

-x-

_When I'm tired and I feel faith is drifting  
><em>_I remember love is what I'm working towards_

Three years old and quite possibly the most beautiful thing she's ever laid her eyes on. And as the melancholy brunette stood in the doorway, hand poised over the light switch, she couldn't help but feel that same pang of regret she always did, every time she laid eyes on the most precious thing in her life.

Sleeping, she was a lot more innocent than she was awake. And Mimi just hoped and prayed that the little girl would retain that innocence for as long as she could. Because once it was gone, it was truly a tragic and irreversible thing.

She hated that they lived so uncomfortably, a small two bedroom barely big enough for two let alone three. She hated she couldn't give that little girl what she deserved. She wished things were different.

She felt the tears stinging at her eyes again, "It won't always be like this, baby." She whispered. "It's going to get better. Someday, we'll have it all. We'll have everything." She promised, sucking in a deep breath and running the back of her hand across her damp eyes.

Listening to the soft echoes of her breathing, Mimi gave herself once last glance, before agonizingly ripping her gaze away. It was always the hardest part of the day, leaving her, regardless for how long. She turned off the light, before pulling the door behind her, leaving it open just enough for some of the hallway light to peek through.

She found her brown haired friend waiting outside the door. "She'll be okay, she usually sleeps through the night." She assured, as she's don't many times before.

Mimi smiled a half-hearted smile, "I know, Kar. Thanks." She said.

"Besides, she absolutely adores her Aunt Kari." She winked.

Mimi laughed. "That much is for sure. I swear to God, weekends are made for her to sleep over your place." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well, she really brightens up that studio."

"That's one way to put it."

"She's an angel." Kari said firmly.

Mimi smiled softly. "She's far from an angel." She said with a laugh. "But that's perfectly fine with me."

Kari put a hand over Mimi's arm, "You're doing great with her, Meems." She said honestly, "She's going to be just fine, I know it. And maybe you don't give yourself enough credit, in fact I'm sure you don't, but I want you to know…I really admire you. And I am _proud_ of you." She said into her friend's eyes, with as much conviction as she could convey.

Mimi couldn't help the smile that broke over her face. "Thank you, Kari." She whispered.

"It's the truth, and you don't hear it nearly enough."

-x-

He was waiting for her the second she pulled in, knees pulled up on the hood of his fancy car, blue eyes downcast in thought. With his un-tucked collared shirt, his sleeves rolled to his elbows, Nike sneakers and messy hair, he looked like a lost teenager, his thoughts maybe revolving around the next big sports game or algebra test.

Instead, his mind was on a raven-haired girl he'd yet to really meet but couldn't get out of his head.

He was jolted out of his thoughts at the sound of her car door slamming.

She came over to him, clad in jeans and a loose fitting tank top, and for a minute he was surprised at her attire. But then his eyes fell on the overnight bag slung over her shoulder, they probably contained her performance "clothes" for lack of a better word.

She looked guarded, arms crossed over her chest, shoulders squared, face stoic. But at the sight of her, his demeanor went pensive to relaxed, balancing his elbows on his knees.

"You're here." She mentioned lazily, clearly unimpressed.

Matt raised a shoulder, "I'm here." He repeated, as if it were nothing out of the ordinary.

She gave him a once over, before rolling her eyes. "Well, enjoy the show."

He hopped off his car before she could turn to leave, effectively bridging most of the distance between them. "I came yesterday too, but you didn't show."

"I don't work Fridays."

"Yeah, I made note of that."

She ran a few fingers through her hair. "Well, tip generously." She said nonchalantly.

"Wait, can you not leave so quickly, I was hoping we could…talk."

"Yeah. _That's_ what you want to do, talk." She laughed mirthlessly. "No one comes around here just wants to talk, especially not with me."

"Well, consider me no one, because all I want to do is talk. To you." He didn't back down, it wasn't in his nature.

Mimi stared at him, a little confused but mostly curious. Whether it was his piercing azure eyes or his cool demeanor, there was just something about him that left her guessing. She was interested, intrigued—even, because he was so incredibly unreadable, all of his facial expressions were so undetectable, so well hidden, he gave nothing away.

"All right, wall street. What's this all about?"

Matt felt the corners of his mouth twitch at the sound of her little pet name, everything sounded so sweet coming from her, even if she meant it to mock him. "Honestly? I just want to know something about you, anything, really…"

Mimi stared up at him, eyes narrowed. "I don't get it, what do you want to know?" She wondered.

"Um, well. How about your middle name?" He said, off the top of your head.

"It's Rei…" She trailed off. "What does that—" She didn't finish it. "What's yours?" She asked after a minute.

Matt looked surprised for minute, "It's uh, Hiroki." He looked away, a light blush creeping up his neck.

She let out a laugh through her nose. "Very noble." She said, her eyes glittering with unshed laughter.

A grin broke out across his face too, if only because her rare smiles seemed that contagious. She had something about her, a light or an aura, that made everyone, he assumed, smile…even when they had no reason to.

Matt opened his mouth, he wanted to say it's my father's name, but he stopped himself. He learned from past experience that most of the time, girls would make the connection that Hiroki Ishida was his father, making Matt the heir to Ishida Industries. That tended to make him more a hundred times more appealing.

Instead, he just continued to grin. "Family name." he wrote of swiftly.

Mimi nodded, clasping her hands behind her back. "Well, I should really head in." She tilted her head towards the building behind them.

His grin immediately dropped off his face. "Right." He didn't bother hiding the frown.

She noted his sudden shift in demeanor, she'd be lying she said she wasn't used to it. She knew how guys like him saw girls like her, how most people saw girls like her. But she'd also be lying she said it didn't bother her. Because for a second or two, she'd really forgotten who they both were. It was a nice world to get lost in.

But now that she'd resurfaced, reality hit her hard and fast.

With out another word, Mimi turned away from the man she was just beginning to know. But as he usually did, he called her back, "Why?" with another vague and seemingly irrelevant question.

"Why what?" She didn't face him, she didn't really have the time.

"Why do you have to go in there?" Matt asked seriously.

This time, she turned around. "It's my job." She said with an accusatory glare.

Immediately, he backed off. "I just meant, couldn't you take a night off?" He back-peddled.

She shook her head immediately. "I had a day off yesterday." She said. "Besides, I have no reason to take a night off."

"Me." Matt said simply.

Her eyebrows rose. "What?" She asked, completely taken aback.

"Let me take you out tonight, just tonight. Show you Tokyo and the harbor, and the way the city looks when you stand under the lights of the Eitaibashi bridge and—

Mimi shook her head. "That's sweet. And I appreciate it." She tucked some hair behind her ear. "Everything you're saying sounds so amazing and I would love to but I—

"What? If you want to, why not?"

"We don't know each other, at all. I mean, I don't even know what you do for a living or how you have the finances to offer a stranger such lavish things but I think you should be able to tell just from my occupation alone that money _is _most definitely an object for me." She answered.

His frown deepened, his eyes darkening. "It's one night. Just one. I, I wanna show you the lighter side of life, where it's okay to be happy for longer than a few seconds." He persisted.

"Look, I. I just can't afford to take a night off, not even one." Mimi said, eyes anywhere but him. "It's just not possible. And even if it were, I'm sorry but I'm not sure I'd choose to spend it with you. I _hardly_ even know you." She said bluntly.

Matt was a little surprised by her blatant honesty, but he couldn't very well begrudge her for having reservations. Especially given her line of work, she absolutely _had_ to air on the side of caution. She could get herself in serious trouble, if she didn't.

"I understand." Matt sighed. "But I just want you to know I'm not giving up." He gave her that charming grin once more. "There's something about you, Mimi, and it leaves me a little confused and kind of disheveled and makes me act irrationally…and, and I can't exactly tell you what it is, all I know is it's something I've never really come across before and—

Mimi put a finger over his lips, her own lips melting into a graceful smile. "You're rambling." She said, low and raspy. "Which was kind of cute at the beginning, but a little annoying towards the end." She winked.

Matt resisted the urge to lay light kisses along her finger tip, instead, he just waited silently.

Slowly, she brought her hand down. "Sora told me you came by looking for me yesterday and obviously you're here today. So I can see you're not giving up." She said. "But I'm kind of a lost cause, so maybe you want to save yourself the trouble."

Matt grabbed her hand lightly, laying it, palm up, in his own. "What will it take…" He said slowly and softly, his voice taking on an almost melodic tone. "…to make you say yes?"

She didn't answer, trying really hard to ignore his thumb rubbing soft circles in her palm. She tried even harder to ignore how nice it felt.

After a minute or so of silence, he let out the breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. "All right." He said, giving in but far from defeated. "We'll do it your way."

Mimi stared at him skeptically.

"I don't really care how long I have to wait or how many trips a day I have to make here, I'm going to get you to go out with me." He smirked.

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? All for a date?" She asked in complete disbelief.

He nodded shamelessly. "All for a date." He reiterated. "Whether you choose to believe it or not, you're worth at least that much, Mimi." He stared right into her eyes, making sure she really listened to every word that fell out of his mouth.

Suddenly, he was too close for comfort. This stranger she hardly even knew was saying all these things and making her all these promises and all she could think of was running far away from them.

She retracted her hand from his grip, wrenching her eyes away from his gaze. "I, I really need to get inside." She swallowed thickly, turning away from him.

Matt was a little confused by her shift in mood, but he didn't hold it against her. He knew what he was getting himself into, the girl was heavily guarded and it would take a lot to break her.

Luckily, he never could resist a challenge.

Her hand had barely grazed the doorknob when she betrayed her better judgment to glance over her shoulder. For some reason, she'd expected him to be gone already, but there he was in the same spot she'd left him, staring right back at her.

"Will I see you inside?"

But when Mimi saw him grimace, she realized how repulsive that side of her must be to him, she instantly regretted asking him.

However, he surprised her, "Sure, maybe in an hour or two." He said sincerely.

She wanted to believe him, and she had no reason not to.

But she didn't.

-x-

He lost count of the hours he'd spent driving around the same inner city streets, his thoughts loud enough to drown out the radio.

At quarter to two, Matt pulled into the parking lot that had become almost like a second home to him these past few days. As he battled his own thoughts the whole way there, he realized there was no way he could go in there.

As badly as he wanted to see Mimi, as badly as he wanted to prove to her he meant everything he said, he just couldn't do it. There was no way he could go in there, watch her take her clothes off and feel okay.

It probably wouldn't change the way he looked at her, after all he knew her as the raven-haired dancer before he knew her a person, but it would change the way he felt about himself. Matt needed to be better than that. And for the same reason that he had left the last time he'd been in there, was the same reason he couldn't go back in.

But every time he thought about turning the car around and driving straight to his apartment, her face would flood to the forefront of his mind. He would see that small hopeful look in her eyes, the one that was there for a flash of a second and disappeared the second she realized it.

And Matt just couldn't see her like that, he knew it was what she did, but it didn't mean he was okay with it. He knew going in there now, after getting even the most miniscule glimpse into her soul, would be betraying her on some level. And he couldn't very well go in there now and control the urge to start swinging at every guy who had the audacity to stare at her.

He looked in through the glass over the door, he couldn't make out face but he could tell she was in there. It wasn't he crowd that gave it away or the lights or pulsating music. For some reason, he could just feel it. Even from outside of the bar, he could feel her and she felt so close.

"Hey, buddy. Go inside or get out of the way." A man grunted behind him.

Matt let go of the doorknob, ducking aside for the nameless, faceless man to go in past him.

Turning away from the door felt like the hardest thing he'd ever done, because he knew he was letting her down somehow.

He'd make it up to her, he decided, just not here.

And maybe the next time he asked her out, she'd have another reason to decline but that was a risk he was taking.

-x-

It wasn't as if she had waited, or anticipated or even really hoped. She didn't have expectations, not really anyway, she'd learn to let go of those a long, long time ago. Still, he had seemed so determined. And tonight, she was a little less satisfied about being right.

He didn't show up.

_Another day is gone  
>Washed away with sorrows that you dwelled upon<br>And as the moon is rising, you think to yourself  
>I could be gone, if I go now<em>

-x-

**A/N: **I know I promised a speedy update and I am sorry I couldn't deliver but (and I know I've said this a million times) I write when I'm inspired. Today, I was sitting in my room and it hit me, the urge to write. And when the words flow out and everything comes together, it's just the moment where I feel the most at home, the most at peace. Anyway, here it is, signed and delivered, the second chapter to Poison Ivy.

**A few notes**: Mimi's middle name is pronounce _"Ray"_, I doubt it's her real middle name but I like it so there you. The _Eitaibashi Bridge _is a real bridge in Tokyo and it's really cool, look it up if you get the chance!

**Songs- In order they appear:**

_Every Night is Another Story_- **Early November  
><strong>_Gravity Happens-_**Kate Voegele  
><strong>_Love is_- **The Meg and Dia Band  
><strong>_Hands of Time_-**Rachel Diggs**

**I hope it was okay and you guys enjoy it. I'm really glad I got such great reviews from all of you, I really appreciate them! I'll be updating my other stories soon…ish.**

**Reviews would be lovely!**

Ciao!  
>-Chris.<p> 


	3. Two Different Worlds

**Chapter Three**: _Two Different Worlds_

_I know this girl, she's always on my mind  
><em>_She lives in her world and I live in mine  
><em>_I should forget about her and I've tried, oh Lord knows I've tried  
><em>_But I want to know her and here's the other side_

-x-

It was yet another social event Monday. Nights filled with backhanded insults, phony charm, awkward pleasantries and insincere compliments. A charity event, the unveiling of a new building, donations towards the creation of a hospital, money invested in a private school or honoring a member of their society.

None of which interested Matt in the least.

And the requirement of being accompanied by a female was also one that became tedious, especially tonight. He had no interest in any of these women at the moment, none of them even registered on his radar.

His mind was occupied by a girl he barely knew.

And no one else seemed to be able to push her out.

But that fact was neither here nor there.

"Hey, it's a party. Lighten up…won't you?" His date nudged him playfully.

"Hn."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, I don't remember you being so high strung last event. And _that_ one was for Women's Country Club and Spa." She mentioned.

Finally, he let out a sigh, turning to the blonde beside him.

Zoe Orimoto, daughter of Jenshi Orimoto, owner of the largest bank in the financial sector of Tokyo. The man was as close to royalty as this city had seen in decades. He had more money than most of Japan combined and it was his company that financed Ishida Industries.

Making Jenshi and Hiro very close friends.

And the relationship between Hiro's oldest son and Jenshi's only daughter almost a betrothal.

Before Mimi entered the picture, Matt was strangely okay with this arrangement. He'd have his fun now, and sometime in his thirties he'd marry the beautiful and talented Zoe Orimoto, the girl that every man on Nihombashi(1) would give their left arm to just take out on a date.

And until recently, they had a covert on and off type fling. Zoe would come over, they would release some stress and then act as if nothing ever happened…till the next night. It worked well, she was someone Matt trusted, they were friends, and he knew if any feelings we ever unearthed between the two of them that it wouldn't end too badly.

Zoe was something out of a fairytale or a story book, with unrivaled grace and unparalleled beauty. Silver blonde hair, that touched her back as she walked, pretty pink bow shaped lips that smiled when she talked, skinny and tall like a runway model with charisma and charm for days.

She was everything he'd looked for in a woman and he really thought they'd eventually have a future. No other girl had ever been able to capture his attention for so long and keep as Zoe had.

Until a few days ago…

"It would be futile to ask you to dance, huh?" She raised an eyebrow playfully.

He didn't bother responding, Zoe knew full well there would be none of that. He only ever owed her a dance at the annual Christmas party, when he was feeling particularly generous.

She laid a hand over the balled up fist in his lap. "Where's your head at, Ishida?" She asked, concern in her bright blue eyes.

He pulled his free hand through his unruly hair, "No where, really." He responded.

She gave him an unconvinced glance. "I've known you a while now. You can't exactly pull one over on me that easy." She said reproachfully. "Is something the matter? Is it work? Is Hiro giving you too much—

He shook his head at her, motioning for her stop. "I just don't wanna be here, Zoe." He answered shortly. "To be frank, I'd rather be just about anywhere else."

A small frown graced her otherwise flawless face. "I know you hate these things but you're usually not so terrible." She clicked her tongue, "If you want to leave, by all means, go. Don't stay on my account," With that, she slammed her napkin on the table and pushed out of her chair, with out so much as a cool blue glance backwards.

Matt just shrugged a shoulder, Zoe had a flair for the dramatic, one thing he didn't really appreciate about her. She would get over it in an hour, probably realize she was being impossible and then come to his condo to make it up to him.

He grinned at the thought of that, Zoe had a marvelous body.

But the second he tried to think of anything remotely fun to do with the blonde, an image floated to the forefront of his mind. Almost like a still life picture, a glimpse into a very recent past. Him and Mimi, standing in that ever so familiar parking lot, and the small smile she had saved for him.

Right then, the blonde knew there would be no "fun" tonight.

Not until he got this mess resolved with Mimi.

-x-

"No! No bath!"

Mimi ran the back of her hand across her forehead, for the past twenty minutes she'd been chasing around her toddler through their apartment. And even though it was small, there were a lot of places for a tiny girl like her daughter to hide.

Mimi crouched under the table, "Mari, come on, sweetheart. Please?" She asked.

The girl shook her long brown mane. "No!" She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

Mimi tried squeezing under the table behind her, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as Mari began crawling deeper and deeper underneath.

"Mari, please?"

"No. Bath."

Mimi let out a sigh, "Amara Rei, you have _three_ seconds to come out from under here. Otherwise, I'm turning out the lights and you can sleep in here." She said firmly, crawling back out from under the table.

"Like a sweep over?" Her tiny voice called.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Nope. No toys, no bed and no mommy." Mimi tapped her foot impatiently.

"Aunt So?"

Mimi shook her head, "No, no Aunt Sora either. Only you and the monsters." She called.

It took about two seconds after the mention of monsters for Mari to scamper out from under the dining table.

Though, she didn't come willingly and had the pout on her face to prove it.

Mimi just gave her an unimpressed look, before holding out a hand.

"Bawbies?" She looked up at her mother.

Mimi face softened. "Two, no more than that." She held up two fingers.

"Um…thwee?" Mari mimicked her mother's hand motions, holding up three fingers.

Mimi couldn't help but smile at the hopeful look glittering the in the baby's brown eyes. "Fine, but no splashing." Mimi instructed.

The girl nodded happily, stopping to hug Mimi's leg.

Mimi felt her heart melt, she reached down and picked up her daughter in her arms. "Who taught you to be so cute anyway?" She murmured.

The little girl just giggled, burying her face in Mimi's neck.

-x-

The ride back was abnormally quiet, considering Zoe was anything but that. She just stared out of the window pensively, chin resting in her palm, her elbow propped against the window.

Matt would glance at her every now and again, but only out of habit. Truth be told, he didn't really care much for Zoe's moods. She'd usually get over it on her own time. And when it came to being professional, she always was, which was one thing he liked best about their…whatever this was. It never affected their work environment.

After all, it very well couldn't. Considering how closely their companies worked together and how often they had joint projects.

It wasn't until they were almost to the condo complex that she spoke. "You were really cold today." She mentioned, her tone controlled and formal, the one he'd heard her use countless time when she was speaking to a client or partner.

Not usually with him, though.

He didn't respond.

"What was that all about?"

Matt just let out a sigh, as the car halted at a red light. "It was about nothing, Zoe." He said, exasperated. "I'm just tired."

"We get out of the office by three on Fridays, so I doubt that." She disagreed ruefully.

He gave her a dark look, but said nothing.

"I'm just saying, you could have been a little nicer to me. It's not like I did anything except care about you. You could show me a little bit of appreciation once in a while—

"For what?" He cut her off.

"For putting up with all this." She gestured to him. "You're so spoiled and you think you can act however you want whenever you want with out thinking of anyone else. And you know what? It sucks, Yamato. It really sucks." She glared at him.

"Then _don't_ deal with me then."

She rolled her eyes. "Easy for you to say." She snorted. "You think the entire world revolves around you and your moods. Can't you for once think of anyone but yourself?"

"I cant believe you're being _this_ dramatic about a freaking dinner, Zoe. I really can't." He stated incredulously. "I don't like these stupid charity events, that's nothing new to you. Why are you blowing this out of proportion tonight?" He demanded.

Zoe shook her head. "It's not just tonight, Yama. It's most nights." She said, most of the edge disappearing from her voice, leaving just sadness. "I mean, am I just here for the physical stuff. Don't you feel anything for me…at _all_?" She practically begged.

Matt put two fingers up to his temple, this wasn't a conversation he wanted to have. Not tonight, probably not ever.

"I mean, we've always been close. We talk and listen to each other, you've been there for me through some of the worse times in my life and we get each other." She continued. "I've seen you go through so much and grow and become so successful and I'm so proud that I could have been there for it all. But now you're settled and you're making a name for yourself and—

"Zoe?" Matt interrupted. "I'm sure there's a point to all this?" He asked as politely as possible.

Her face fell. "I just…I want more, Matt." She finally said. "And I want it with you."

That was something he wasn't expecting.

Zoe had always been more than willing to keep their relationship casual. They were friends…with benefits. And it was just so much easier that way, because when emotions were involved things got messy and neither of them could afford that. Not when they had such high profile careers.

"You know we can't Zoe." Matt said after a minute.

"Why not?"

He rubbed a hand over his face, "The media, for one." He said. "The press would have a field day with this, and do you _really_ want that kind of publicity for us right now?" He stared at her in disbelief.

To this, Zoe had no answer.

"And our dads." He brought up. "If they _ever_ found out, it would mean getting married. Seriously, Z, they wouldn't let us out of this thing if we wanted to."

"And if I don't want to?" She challenged.

He shook his head. "Way too early for that. We both want to do things with our lives way bigger than marriage and kids, let's be serious." He said firmly.

"And we couldn't do them as a couple?"

Matt just squeezed his eyes shut, he was getting a splitting headache from this rather redundant conversation.

"I'm serious." She took his hand between hers. "We could be really great."

Matt took his hand away, "You're being ridiculous. Neither of us are ready for marriage." He said, his voice detached and emotionless.

Zoe stared at him, her eyes filled with grief, as if she was mourning something she never really had to begin with, "I think I'm in _love_ with you, Yamato Ishida." She said, blue eyes welling up. "Doesn't that mean anything?" She whispered.

It was one of the few times he'd ever seen Zoe Orimoto cry, the last time had been when she was sixteen and at her mother's funeral.

This was a different circumstance all together, and Matt couldn't help but feel his heart break because he seemed to be the one who caused it. Because in all entirety, the blonde beside him meant a lot to him. They had been through a lot together and she was one of the most important people in his life.

At one point, he even thought he'd someday marry this girl, only because it seemed like the most logical thing to do.

And whether he admitted it or not, he still had some of those feelings for her.

He reached over, wiping his thumb across her cheek. "I'm sorry." He apologized, cupping her cheek.

She leaned into his hand.

"I get we're in a tough position right now, things are…" He gestured with his hands, "Complicated." he decided.

She just nodded, shielding her tears from the man beside her.

Matt rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, someday, maybe, this could all sort itself out. But right now, there's just no room for a relationship." He admitted.

She silently nodded, sucking back a sob.

"I care about you, Z." He said simply. "A lot, I never wanna see you hurt. Let alone be the one doing the hurting. But the timing is all wrong for us, we both have things we want to see and do before committing to something so big. Don't you think?" He asked genuinely.

She shrugged a shoulder.

Matt shook his head. "You're gonna be great one day, Zoe. I know it and I can't be the one to hold you back." He put a hand over her shoulder.

"But you never would, Yama." The blonde disagreed. "I've got all these goals and dreams but…they won't mean anything with out you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Z." He told her. "I'll always be here for you, haven't I proved that much?" He peered down at her.

Slowly, she nodded. "No, no you have. I know." She said softly. "I feel silly about all this." She gestured to herself. "Crying over this and making you feel bad. It's not how I am. All these emotions and stuff, it's uncharted territory." She blushed, looking away.

Matt gave her a small grin, "Don't worry about it." He swept a soft kiss across her forehead.

She leaned over, laying her head on his shoulder. It was a small moment, fleeting and miniscule, but it was something they didn't get very often. The world laying mercifully still before them, neither one uttering a single word, for a second just blocking out all the white noise like the future of their "relationship" and the stress of work tomorrow.

"Don't cry for me, baby." He muttered into her soft, blonde hair. "I'm not worth it."

She gave a small laugh. "I know you don't want to hear this right now, but you are." She said simply. "You're everything to me."

Honesty. It was trait he loved best about the woman beside him. She was never one to play games or beat around the bush like most girls he knew. She said what she thought and never regretted it.

Usually, he thought that was incredibly sexy.

Tonight, however, the same trait made his blood run cold. She said the few words that were enough to send him running in the opposite direction.

Tonight, Zoe Orimoto professed her love (not in so many words) for Yamato Ishida. And the fact alone was enough to scare the _shit_ out of the twenty three year old business man.

_I've got someone waiting for me every night  
><em>_She's the only thing I've ever known  
><em>_It's been that way for the longest time  
><em>_And it tears me in two because I think she knows where I'll be tonight_

-x-

"Hey."

The simple utterance was enough to make Mimi jump, she was so lost in thought she didn't notice her roommate come home.

"Hey." She said, still a little dazed.

The redhead took her coat off, throwing it beside Mimi on the couch. "You looked like you were thinking about something heavy." She mentioned.

Mimi shrugged a shoulder. "Everything's heavy these days, Sor." She said.

Sora rolled her eyes. "You're in one of _those_ moods, huh?" She nudged the brunette. "Cryptic and existential."

"You believe me to be more philosophical than I am, S." She said with a small laugh.

"Oh stop it." Sora smiled. "You want ice cream?" She asked. "I just picked up some choc-chip cookie dough."

Mimi laughed. "Well, since you're dangling an offer I can't refuse. Yes please."

Sora patted her knee before getting up. "Baby asleep?" She called from the small kitchen across the living room.

"Yeap, took forever to get her in the bath though." Mimi sighed.

Sora came back with two bowls and chocolate syrup tucked under her arm. "How was your day off?" She asked.

"Went by way too quick. I never get enough time with Mari."

Sora frowned. "Yeah, that's hard." She agreed. "She gets it though, Mari's gotta be the smartest three year old I've ever met." Sora said honestly.

Mimi smiled subconsciously, that little girl meant the world to her. "She's amazing." She agreed. "I just wish…" She didn't finish.

"Nuh-uh. Don't go there." Sora shook her head. "Have you heard from —

Mimi gave her a cutting glare.

Sora let out a small sigh through her nose. "Mari's dad recently?" Sora amended.

Mimi shook her head firmly. "He'll call." She said confidently. "Always does, at least once every two weeks. Thinking that provides enough of a paternal role in her life."

"He's not perfect, but I'm sure he's trying…"

Mimi gave Sora an unimpressed look. "It's been three years, S. I've stopped making excuses for him, you should too."

Sora pulled a hand through her hair. "I just, I know he means well. He just has other stuff—

"Priorities, Sora. They're everything in life. He has his, I have mine. I never begrudged him for the choices he's made, but I refuse to sit here and act as if he made right ones." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, M. I'm on your side here." Sora back peddled slightly. "If there's anyone who knows how much of an asshole this guy is, it's me. I'm just saying, I also remember who he was when you guys first met, he's still in there somewhere." She said sympathetically.

Mimi just shrugged. "At this point, Sor, it makes no difference." She stated honestly. "None of this is salvageable. Mari's gone this far with out having him in her life, I think it's safe to say she'll go the rest of it with out him as well." It was that part that broke her hear the worse though.

She knew what not having a stable father figure in her life could do to a girl, Mimi wished her daughter didn't have to go through it. But some things were out of her hands, this was one of them.

Sora put a hand on Mimi's shoulder. "She's got you though, Meems. And speaking from personal experience, you're amazing to have around."

Mimi gave the redhead a grateful smile. "I don't have to tell you how much having you around means to me, right?" She raised an eyebrow playfully. "Because you should already know how much I appreciate you being around. I know I'll never be able to—

"Don't." Sora cut her off. "We're sisters, M. Practically. Believe me when I tell you, I can't imagine being anywhere but here."

Mimi threw her arms around the girl. "Love you, S."

Sora laughed. "Love you too, Meems."

-x-

**A/N: **Lost count of how many months it's been, I apologize for the lengthy absence, hope there are some of you still reading this, can't say I'd blame you if you gave up. Anyway, this is a bit filler-ish, I know, but I thought **I'd give you guys some background as subtly as I could. Also, I wanted to kind of show how different Matt and Mimi really are in this story and how separate their lives are.**

**How do you guys feel about the introduction of Zoe? And the insight into the ever mysterious baby daddy?  
><strong>Let me know!

Oh yeah and…I'm gonna try and get the next chapter up soon. I'm trying to make it a slow build up, but at the same time, I'm trying to contain this to like 10 chapters max, so if it seems like things are going too fast it's only because I don't want to draw this out too much. This isn't very well proof read, it's midnight and I've got class in the morning so I'm currently half dead. Sorry for any and all mistakes!

**Songs:** _Two Different Worlds _by **Foreigner  
>Side note<strong>: I'm obsessed with Drake's new album. Just thought I'd put that out there!

**Anyway, thank you all for reading. You guys are so special to me! I hope you guys like this chapter and I will see you soon!**

Ciao!  
>-Chris<p> 


	4. When Two Worlds Collide

-x-

**Chapter Four: **_When Two Worlds Collide_

_Now it's happened, take no other view  
><em>_Collision course, you must believe it's true  
><em>_Now there's nothing left that we can do  
><em>_When two worlds collide, who will be left  
><em>_And who will be left alive?_

-x-

Today was a particularly boring day at work for a young Yamato Ishida. He had gotten his morning meeting out of the way, done his daily briefing with his team of consultants, sifted through the needless paperwork, went over his agenda for the day and even organized the hazard zone he called a desk. Yet and still he couldn't help but feel as though there was something he had missed.

A knock at the interrupted his very intense game of trash can basketball.

His younger brother poked his head in the door.

"What's good Teeks." Matt nodded his head with out looking at the younger boy.

His brother, Takeru, walked in dressed in a button down and slacks. "You sure look professional." Matt commented sarcastically.

Tk chuckled, "So do you." He gestured towards his older brother's current activity.

"Touché."

It was the first week of the college student's internship and I.I. It was a mere formality though, everyone at the corporation knew Tk had a job secured at this company the moment he stepped foot out of college, it didn't even matter if the kid graduated or not, he was set for life.

Sometimes, rather most times, being Hiro Ishida's son had its perks.

"Working hard?" Matt raised his eyebrows.

"Hardly." Tk snorted, taking a seat across from his older brother. "But it seems as if you're in that boat with me."

"You poke fun, little brother. But you forget I do a lot more than this most days." Matt mentioned. "While you, on the other hand, seem to be doing a lot less. What is this I've been hearing about you and Rika Yamada, anyway?"

Tk chuckled. "You should know better than me there's very little truth to tabloid rumors." The younger blonde insinuated.

"But always just a little. So, anything you'd like to share. You know Rika isn't exactly the type you want to be seen with." He advised. "Just a ploy to piss off the old man?"

Tk shrugged a shoulder. "Me and Hiro have been on good terms lately, actually." He answered. "And believe it or not, Rika's not half as bad as they make her out to be. Sure, she parties a little too hard but since when is that a crime?"

"Since she's Gero Yamada's youngest daughter." Matt answered unabashedly. "The other two have gone on to win noble peace prizes and marry princes from small countries. She's…well, she doesn't exactly fit that mold. Does she?"

Tk frowned. "She's no Zoe Orimoto." It was a subtle dig at Matt. "But she's got a good heart." He defended.

"Leave Zoe out of this, Tk." Matt said, a bit too sharply.

"Trouble in paradise?" He pried further anyway.

Matt gave a frustrated sigh, not speaking.

Finally, after a few silent moments, he drew in a deep breath and opened his mouth. "She wants…more." He inwardly cringed at the implication of it.

Surprise dawned across the younger boy's features. "Zoe?" he asked, a little shocked.

Matt nodded gravely. "And here I thought I had the perfect set up, right." He shook his head. "No one can know about us, I mean I know there are always rumors but those are easy to ignore, especially since they've been flying around about us since grammar school."

"If Hiro finds out, he'll be ecstatic." Tk deadpanned.

Matt gave him a dark look. "Dream come true." He said distastefully. "As if I'm anywhere near ready for all that."

"But I mean, would it really be so bad anyway?"

"Is that a serious question?"

"Well, what I mean is. For as long as I can remember, you've always been somewhat with Z. She's always around. You guys have great chemistry; a great friendship. She really is a good girl, no drama, no fuss. And it's not like you're some big playboy anyway, so there's no real worry of being tied down." Tk rattled off. "And she's gorgeous. That certainly helps matters."

Matt gave a dry chuckle. "All fine and good but shouldn't I at least _love_ someone before I make a life long commitment." He said, monotone.

Tk cracked a smile. "I guess love is somewhat of a prerequisite for marriage." He joked. "Never took you for a romantic though." He said playfully.

"Ah yes, that is most certainly a word that describes me. Hopelessly so, Shakespearean even."

"Your knack for sarcasm never ceases to amaze me."

"Such an attractive quality, no?"

Tk laughed. "I really wonder what women see in you sometimes."

"It's the wit and the charm. Gets 'em every time." He says, shooting another paper ball into the waste basket.

It bounced off the rim and fell near Tk's feet. The young boy rolled his chair over to it, before putting some distance between himself and the basket and shooting the paper. It went in, he gave Matt a triumphant look.

"A wordless challenge, if I've ever seen one." Matt grinned.

"You've got an impeccable ability to read faces."

-x-

Mimi was running around her apartment, trying in vain to collect everything she could and still make it on time. Her toddler was being particularly difficult today, as three year olds could be sometimes, she couldn't find her other shoe and there was something sticking to the back of her elbow that felt suspiciously like the apple sauce her daughter had just been eating.

"No go, no go!" She cried, her tantrum on the floor getting louder with each syllable.

It was days like this that made Mimi reevaluate just about everything in her entire life up to this point. Because in all honesty, she never thought she would end up here when she graduated high school. She thought, that by twenty two, she would be working in the financial sector of Tokyo making more money than she could ever hope to spend and maybe even being involved with a business man just as successful that would wine her, dine her and treat her like a princess.

Instead, she was a single mother to a particularly fussy three year old.

"Mari, sweetheart, don't you wanna see auntie kay?" She asked, her voice strained as she searched in her daughter's toy box for her missing shoe.

She just kept crying and Mimi could swear she heard ringing in her ears or something to that effect and god damn it if she didn't have gray hairs by now.

She held her phone to her ear, hoping the person she was trying to reach would finally pick up.

"Kari, it's me again. Hate to bother you but you said you'd take Mari and I'm seriously late. Get back to me please." She knew she sounded frustrated and short on the phone and she definitely didn't mean it but god was it so hard to pick up the damn phone.

She just needed to start her day already.

She finally found everything she had been looking for and was putting on Mari's jacket when she heard a knock at the door.

Mimi let out a sigh of relief, thank god for Kari. She opened the door to the pixie-like brunette with the beaming smile. Except today, the smile was a couple watts down from normal but still it was there. The poor girl was tired and Mimi knew it was because of her course load at college, her side job at the thrift store and then her babysitting she would do whenever Mimi needed her.

In that moment she felt a rush of gratitude for the girl and horrible for being so frustrated with her. Kari was doing more than she had to, much more. Above and beyond. Mimi knew she should have been more grateful.

She threw her arms around the brunette, pulling her close. "Thank you." She whispered.

Kari just gave a small laugh and rubbed her friend's back. "Don't even mention it." She said, coming inside.

"I have everything all packed up, she just ate so she should be good till noon. She's kinda fussy today so her favorite DVD should do the trick. Honestly, I think she's just tired because last night—

"Meems, I've taken care of Mari since she was six months old. I know." She put a friendly hand on Mimi's shoulder.

Mimi gave a small laugh. "I know, but I can't help it."

Kari just rolled her eyes. "Hey munchkin, you ready to go on our date?" She called to the bawling three year old.

At the voice of her favorite person, her crying immediately ceased. "Park." She demanded, in a way that could only be described as "Mimi."

And Kari laughed because the little was so spoiled, there was no way she wouldn't be getting her way.

"You look really nice, by the way." Kari grabbed the baby off the floor. "Something special today? I never really got to ask."

Mimi collected a folder off the table. She tucked back a lose strand of hair. "Job interview." She murmured, as she tried to figure out if there was something she forgot.

"Really? For what?" She asked, as she grabbed Mari's diaper bag off the table.

Mimi flipped through her notes. "Nothing big, a secretary position at some firm." She said, a bit flippantly.

"What firm?" Kari asked enthusiastically.

"Orimoto Enterprises." She answered.

Kari's mouth dropped. "Mimi! That's the largest bank in the country! How'd you score that deal?" She asked, now even more excited.

Mimi sighed, "You know Sam, right?" She leaned against the dinner table.

"Tall, skinny, dark hair, blue eyes? Twenty-six with money to blow and completely obsessed with you?"

Mimi nodded. "The same." She answered. "Well, his brother Ken works for Orimoto, pretty closely I from what I hear." She supplied. "Sam set me up with a meeting, supposedly the job is as good as mine."

"Pay good?"

"Better than what I make now."

Kari raised an eyebrow. "Think it'll happen?" She asked honestly.

Mimi shrugged. "Worth a shot, right?" She asked, "I've been trying to get out of this business for so long, Kar. This might be my last shot. I can't imagine doing this for a second longer." She never really voiced her displeasure with her work, not to anyone. Except Kari and Sora. Because the way she figured, no one really cared anyway. They all thought of her a certain way, nothing would change that.

"His daughter's a stunner." She said, with a laugh as Mari began babbling to her.

"Zoe, right? She's always in the papers for something or another." Mimi agreed. "I hear she's going to take over when her father retires." She said off handedly.

"That's a mighty large empire, she's a pretty small girl." Kari said with a giggle.

"Whatever the case may be, I just hope I get this job. God knows I could use something with normal hours. Half the time I feel like I barely ever see my kid." She touched a strand of Mari's hair.

-x-

It was somewhat of an obligatory dinner, on his part anyway. Their last meeting was not a very pleasant one, in fact, it was down right excruciating. And nearly four days later, he knew he needed to make amends some how. If not for his personal sanity and relationship with the girl, than for the sake of business. Their fathers were much too closely intertwined for petty things like this to become bigger.

She was polite, cordial and radiant, in no particular order, as usual. The absolute epitome of poise and grace. If there was anything he admired about her, it was that effortless way she made beauty look so entirely easy and pure. She was something to see, that was for sure, ethereal and innocent like an angel with out a halo, all she needed was wings.

And yet with all her redeeming qualities, her infinite charm and intellect, he just couldn't bring himself to feel everything she felt for him. He wished with everything he had, that would change someday. Because if there was one girl he could actually _imagine_ spending his life with (without cringing or feeling the need to vomit) it was Zoe Orimoto.

Of that, he was absolutely certain.

"I won't say you're being quiet. I know that doesn't go over well with you." She mentioned, forking around her pasta from one side to the other.

She'd barely taken two bites.

He forced a grin her way from his place across the table. "I haven't apologized enough for my behavior, have I?" He didn't mean to come off as sarcastic.

But like mostly anything he ever said, she took it that way.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, letting out a patient breath through her nose. "You know—

"I'm sorry." Matt cut her off quickly. "No, seriously. I behaved really rudely and childishly at the benefit. I shouldn't have gotten up and left like that, it was extremely unprofessional not to mention a little embarrassing. You didn't deserve that."

Her expression softened immediately, "You make it awfully hard to stay mad at you, Ishida." She let a small smile slip.

He gave a short laugh. "Well, as cute as you can be when you're pouting. I really couldn't stand to look at it anymore." He joked.

"Oh so the apology was a way of patronizing me." She said playfully.

Matt laughed. "Me?" He feigned shock. "Never."

And just like that, the tension was gone. They were Matt and Zoe again, because besides everything else they were really good friends. And that was one thing he would cherish the most about their relationship. The fact that all the other crap never really changed their friendship. That she was one of the few people he could talk to for hours about anything.

That she had been there with him through everything, from the time they were kids who had to grow up much too quickly given the prominence of their families. Till now, when they were both adults, working at separate firms but still able to balance out a personal relationship. He'd never want to change that for anything. Because if ten years from now, wherever he was, whatever he was doing, if he could still call Zoe Orimoto his friend, he knew he'd consider himself lucky.

"So what's been new, Barbie?" He asked, affectionately using her old boarding school nickname. "Four days can change just about everything and then some in our world, can't it?"

Zoe gave a small giggle behind her hand. "That couldn't be any more true." She agreed. "I won't enlighten you with merger details and ledger discrepancies just yet, considering that's usually reserved for pillow talk." She gave him a wink.

He chuckled in response. "You do know how to talk dirty, Orimoto." He played along.

She rolled her bright blue eyes. "But here's some interesting news, still. You know that half wit Sam that works for my dad, right?"

Matt nodded.

"He recommended a secretary to take Jenyra's place when she goes on maternity leave."

So far, Matt didn't really understand why this was newsworthy. Zoe went through secretaries quicker than his mother had gone through maids. She had a staff of three secretaries, and they were on a constant rotation of being replaced. Always something wrong with one or the other.

In fact, the only employee Zoe had never fired was her personal assistant, Ayaka but Matt figured that had more to do with the fact that she was the blonde's best friend. Of course, if Princess Z ever found out that Ayaka and Matt had a one night stand back in college, she probably would never forgive the poor girl.

"So did you meet with the girl replacing Jenny?" Matt wondered.

Zoe shook her head. "Of course not, as if I have time for all that." She waived off. "I've been in and out of meetings all day, Yamato." She said as if he should just know that.

Zoe was always touchy when it came to business, probably because of the scrutiny she was under as the heir to her father's company. No one really took her seriously, what with her being so young, beautiful and a woman. Because of that, she was always on the defensive, perceiving every slight as a possible doubt of her abilities. Always feeling as though she had to prove herself to everyone.

Matt just rubbed the back of his neck, he knew all this about Zoe, that's why he didn't care if she was harsh with him. He knew it was a defense mechanism. "So Ayaka met with her?" He continued as if it hadn't happened.

Zoe nodded. "Anyway, I feel like this girl might have been a bit of a waste of time. But god damn it, I'm so desperate I'll take just about anyone at this point. Jenyra was the only secretary I could stand having around, she wasn't a complete screw up like the rest of them. But of course she had to go and get knocked up—

"Zoe…" Matt interrupted as politely as possible.

The blonde had the tendency to ramble.

"Oh right." She laughed. "Well, here's the deal with this new girl though. She never finished college and she doesn't have experience in anything secretary-related. God only knows who her last or current employer is and on top of _that_." Zoe leaned in closer across the table. "She has a _kid_." She said, a little above a whisper.

Matt couldn't control the sputter of laughter that came out. _"Why_ is that your biggest concern?" He said between laughs. "Shouldn't the red flags be her lack of education or experience?" He asked humorously.

He could see Zoe go a little pink.

She shot him a dark look. "I'm telling you, that Sam is even stupider than I first conceived him to be." She continued. "How could him and his brother be so intellectually opposite. I mean I give the boy _one job_ and that's to find me a competent person to take Jenyra's place. Can he do that? No, instead he brings me ex-cons, wanna-be actresses, star struck females and the butcher from down the street."

Matt laughed again. "Tell me you're joking about the last one."

Zoe put two fingers to her temple and shook her head. "I wish I was." She sighed. "I swear, it's as if ninety-nine percent of the people we're forced to associate with are complete and total morons." She took a sip of her wine.

"You should just hire TK to be your secretary." Matt joked.

Zoe gave a laugh. "Yes, because that would be a wise decision. No offense, but our young Ishida is not quite ready for the real world just yet." She loved Tk the same way Matt did, the two of them practically raised the younger boy. "But he's still got a good two years left in college, he'll come around by the time he graduates." She said honestly.

Matt nodded in agreement. "He's not a bad kid, he'll get it together." He echoed.

"You should really remind him to keep better company though." She gave him a look.

Matt looked at her, momentarily confused.

"Resident rebel, tabloid queen, Rika Yamada… ring any bells, Ishida?"

"Ahh, yes. I mean, I had a talk with him about it. Today, actually. He assured me it's nothing serious and I believe him." Matt said solidly.

It was all Zoe needed, as well. "Well, Teeks has a good head on his shoulders. I'm sure he knows what he's doing." She knew he had good judgment.

"Besides, if Tk sees something in her. I'm sure there's more that meets the eye."

"I'll drink to that." Zoe tipped her glass towards Matt before taking a long sip, finishing it off.

"Easy, tiger. You know you're a lightweight when it comes to red wine." He chuckled.

Zoe laughed, feeling the buzz as he said it. "But I thought you liked me drunk." She blew him a little kiss.

Matt pulled a hand through his hair. "Only when we're both drunk." He corrected. "And I don't have a seven thirty deadline in the morning."

Zoe sent a pout in his direction. "No fun, Ishida. What happened to the days we went shot for shot."

"We graduated and got real jobs, that's what happened."

"Boo. The real world sucks." She complained.

Matt took a sip of his beer. "You can say that again." He muttered. "What's her name, anyway?" He asked off handedly, scrolling through his phone as he did.

"Who's name?"

"Your potential secretary girl." He stated, a bit distracted.

"Something with an M…" she snapped her fingers, trying to recall the name. "Ugh, hold on. Ayaka wrote it down for me. It's something annoyingly cute." She rummaged through her clutch.

"Forget it." He waived off, it wasn't that big of a deal.

"No way. Now it's gonna bother me." Zoe insisted. "Apparently, she's a real looker. I don't know why Ayaka felt the need to inform me of this, not like I have anything to do with how she looks. But I'm sure she must've been something else that Ayaka even mentioned it." She continued to ramble.

Matt just sipped his beer patiently.

"Aha! Found it!" Zoe said, a bit too excitedly. "Here we go. The girl's name is _Mimi_."

And that was all it took to make Matt unattractively spit his beer all over the brilliantly white table cloth.

-x-

"So, how was it?" Kari practically demanded the moment Mimi stepped foot in her apartment.

"Hi to you too, friend." Mimi said tiredly, she'd gone straight to Indulgences after her job interview.

She was running on four hours of sleep.

Kari grabbed Mimi's coat, hanging it on the rack. "Well, how was it?" If there was anyone that wanted more than a life of stripping for Mimi, it was Kari.

She just knew that the girl had so much more potential. And it killed her to see Mimi wasting it. But at the same time, she understood Mimi had obligations to Mari that _had_ to be met, one way or another.

Kari just wished her friend had more help, maybe then she wouldn't have such a hard life.

"It went." Mimi sighed, padding into her room.

Kari followed her, making sure not to make noise, Mari had _just_ fallen asleep. "Could you be any vaguer, M?" She arched an eyebrow, taking a seat on the brunette's bed.

Mimi rummaged through her drawers for pajamas. "I mean, well first- you know how I'm supposed to be Zoe Orimoto's secretary or whatever…" She trailed off.

"Yeah, so?" Kari asked.

Mimi gave another sigh. "Well, I didn't even _meet_ her. I met with her _"assistant_." She rolled her eyes. "And on top of that, you know the girl already has _two_ secretaries. I don't even know what I'd be getting paid for. Surely there isn't _that_ much work that she needs three secretaries." Mimi said, trying not to sound too appalled.

"I don't know, Meems. It's a pretty big company and she's probably a big part of it."

Mimi grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms, slipping out of her jeans. "Yeah, I guess. Anyway, I don't know. She kept asking me all these questions about prior work experience and college and I understand these are all legitimate questions I just don't think I had the right answers." She pulled on the pajamas.

Kari just nodded patiently.

"And I mean, when I mentioned I had a kid…the girl kind of like, froze and looked at me like I'd sprouted a second head or something."

"You think they'd have a problem with Mari?" Kari asked, a little confused.

Mimi shrugged. "I mean, from the looks of it, the girl just didn't know how to process the information. I guess she just wasn't expecting me to have one, being so young and all." Mimi was used to that kind of reaction, she'd been getting them since she was pregnant.

First from her mother, then her friends, and then pretty much everyone else.

"Plus, the girl I'm replacing is going on _maternity _leave. Kinda ironic, huh?" Mimi gave a short laugh.

Kari smiled. "I think you'll get the job." She said optimistically.

Mimi pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it in the hamper. "At least one of us does." She murmured, pulling a sweatshirt on.

"Didn't Sam say it was as good as yours?"

Mimi shrugged a shoulder. "Something tells me he isn't very authoritative in that company, though." She nodded for Kari to follow her into the living room.

"What gives you that idea?" Kari laughed.

"Oh just a hunch." She joked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Regardless, I havent met a single person who falls anything short of in love with you after the first meeting." Kari winked. "I'm sure you charmed the pants off that assistant girl, no matter what the your answers to her questions were."

Mimi smiled, "Thanks for the confidence boost." Mimi touched her shoulder. "And for today, I wouldn't even have been able to go to the interview if it wasn't for you."

"Quit thanking me, I love Mari like my own." Kari waived off.

And Mimi knew that much was true. Kari and Sora had been there for her and her daughter since day one. Neither of them abandoned her when she needed them. "You guys are life savers, honestly." Mimi said seriously.

"Speaking of S, where is she?" Kari asked, looking around for good measure. "I haven't seen her all day."

Mimi nodded. "She's spending the next few days with Joe. I'm sure they need the time, considering they _hardly_ see each other." She said fondly, the two of them were so adorable.

Kari's eyebrows rose. "He's back from med school?" She wondered.

Mimi shook her head. "Just for a few days, mostly to see S." She answered.

Kari gave a nod in recognition. "I love them together. I swear, they compliment each other so much. Their personalities are practically the same. So cute." She gushed.

"I know! It's crazy when someone makes Sora look like the _not_ neurotic one." Mimi laughed. "He's like a thousand times more anxious than her about everything. But its cute that she can keep him calm." Mimi had never been happier for her best friend.

"It's perfect." Kari beamed. "They're gonna get married, I'd put money on it." She said surely.

"I wouldn't take that bet considering I'm so sure they will too." Mimi agreed. "Anyway, besides all that. How was the day with Mari? Was she too much of a handful?" She frowned.

Kari shook her head vigorously. "She was a little fussy towards the beginning, but it was smoothe sailing once we got to the park. It was a pretty uneventful day, actually. I put her shows on for her, she played with her toys and I even got some studying done." She rattled off.

"Oh good! I'm glad. I was really nervous she was going to be cranky, she didn't sleep much last night."

"Nope, she was practically an angel. As usual." Kari assured her.

Mimi felt herself smiling. "As much as I wish I could spend every second with that little girl, it really helps knowing I don't have to worry about her when she's with you or Sora."

"And you never will." Kari promised. "Now, as much as I'd love to sleep over, I've got an early shift tomorrow and by the look on your face I can tell the only thing you wanna do right now is sleep."

Mimi rubbed a hand over her face. "Honestly, there's nothing I want more. I'm ecstatic I can sleep in tomorrow." She said gratefully.

"Thank God for small miracles, huh?" Kari supplied.

Mimi nodded.

"All right, I'm gonna get out of here. I'll give you a call tomorrow. Let's get lunch if you're feeling up to it, my schedule is pretty light tomorrow, I'll be out of work by one."

"That sounds very doable." Mimi said. "Let me know tomorrow, whenever you feel like grabbing lunch." She said, following Kari to the door.

Kari leaned in for a hug. "You got it, babe." She hugged her friend.

"Bye." Mimi waived as she left.

She went into Mari's room as soon as Kari left, just to make sure her daughter was still sleeping. She carefully grabbed the sleeping girl from her bed, taking extra care not to wake her. Holding her close, she sprinkled kisses into her soft brown hair. If there was one thing Mimi knew she'd never get tired of, it was holding her daughter in her arms.

Carefully, Mimi carried her into her room, placing the baby into her bed. She knew she had just recently gotten Mari out of the habit of sleeping in the bed with her, but she figured one night couldn't hurt.

It was only four seconds after she laid her daughter down that she heard a knock at the door.

"Kari probably forgot something." Mimi muttered to herself, the brunette could be such an airhead sometimes.

But when she opened the door, it was the last person she expected to see tonight.

"What the _hell_ are _you_ doing here!"

_-_x-

**A/N: **Hello my lovely readers and reviewers! I have missed you all dearly. I know I've been MIA lately (save that incredibly morbid one-shot) and I apologize profusely for that (but then again, when am I not apologizing for it?) Anyway, here is the latest chapter of The way she moves, signed, sealed and delivered. I'm on spring break and I would've hated myself if I didn't write _something_ while I had time on my hands. I hope you all enjoyed it!

Sorry to leave things on a such a cliff-hanger-esque note, not that any of you guys should be surprised if you're familiar with my work ;) but I'll try to update soonish so you guys aren't in suspense for too long. I think it's a little obvious who's at the door, but I'll let you guys squirm with it for a bit.

Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! I really love feedback and reviews are great!

**Song Credits:  
><strong>_When Two Worlds Collide_by **Iron Maiden** (title song/lyrics)

Well that's it for now! Love you all!

Ciao!  
>-Chris.<p> 


	5. Futures So Bright, We Burned Out

**Chapter Five**: _Futures So Bright, We Burned Out_

_If you were still around,  
>You'd tell me that you're sorry, but you don't know what you're sorry about<br>I'd keep to myself, keep you guessing, make you question  
>If it's ever going to work itself out<br>If you were still around, I swear, we would be nowhere..._

_Yeah, it still haunts me..._

-x-

"_What are you doing here!"_

There he was, standing in her doorway, acting as if it was the most normal thing in the world. His messed up hair and wrinkled shirt, his boyish grin in all his effervescent glory, slouching against the doorframe. And in that moment, she was torn between being happy because he never came to town anymore, and sending him packing for the same reason.

As if her daughter needed to be exposed to any more 'daddy issues' than she already had been at this young of an age.

The thought of Mari sleeping soundly in the next room made her decision harder and easier all at the same time. It would be better for Mari if he didn't come by anymore…wouldn't it? Because some sort of stability, even the kind that requires no father at all, would be better than the turbulence of one that was constantly in and out of her life.

"Get out." She finally found her voice.

And in all his annoyingly charming glory, he gave her a sheepish smile. The kind a boy would give his mother after being caught with cookies before dinner.

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "You heard me." She said, emotionless and cold.

It was enough to drop the smile off his face, his own expression neutralizing in seconds. The action alone was enough to age him a few years at best.

"Can't we talk?" It was the first time she'd heard his voice in _months_.

For a fleeting moment, she let the fact that it felt nice to hear it, register in the back of her mind.

"You know, I've heard athletes get dumber as they get older. But damn, grasping the English language seems to be too great of a task for you, now." She didn't want to be mean, but he was the last person she wanted to see tonight.

Ever, really. Because him coming to town never meant anything good.

"Mimi…_please_." His eyes were pleading.

The look alone would've been enough to break her, but not anymore.

"No way. Now, my daughter is sleeping in the next room and I would really appreciate it if you left without another word." She said quietly.

His face fell. "_Our_ daughter." He mumbled.

Mimi laughed, it was callous and humorless. "Right." She scoffed. "You tell yourself that on your way back to your hotel." And with that, she shut the door with him behind it.

And she'd be lying if she said it didn't take every ounce of strength she had to do it. Because for her, he was the fairy tale she never got to have. And it was about time she closed the door on it.

-x-

_Tokyo University had always been her dream. It was the most beautiful place on the planet, in her opinion, and there wasn't a single school in the world that she was meant to be at more than the place she was at now. The moment she had stepped foot on campus, she knew she would love it here. She had worked hard to get here and she deserved to be happy about it. _

_A year into it, as a sophomore, Mimi was just as happy about being at T.U as she had been when she had first been accepted, if not more. She and her best friend since grade school were still together and even roommates. She had a gorgeous boyfriend who was absolutely head over heels for her. Her gpa was almost perfect. Her parents couldn't be prouder of her. She was a social butterfly, with her hand in almost ever extra curricular activity she was good at. And on top of it all, she knew she looked good doing it all._

_For Mimi Tachikawa, life was good. _

"_You were beautiful out there!" She threw her arms around a chocolate haired boy who was sweating through his jersey. _

_He laughed, lifting her tiny frame off the ground. "Just coz I had you watching me, baby." He laid a salty kiss on her lips. _

_She giggled, pulling away and wrinkling her nose. "Yuck. You should shower." But she really didn't mind. _

_He shook his head. "Only if you come with me." He grinned in her ear, spilling kisses along her jaw. _

"_I have to meet Sora, you know that." She rolled her eyes. "It's mani-pedi day, I already delayed because I couldn't miss you game." _

"_Well, I appreciate it." _

"_You have to study anyway." _

_He shrugged a shoulder. "Playing soccer gets me out of that shit." He laughed. _

"_Do you reality think soccer is gonna be enough in the future?" _

"_Eff the future, Mimi. It's a long time away." He crossed his arms behind his head. "All we really have is right now." And he had always been as carefree as he was in that moment. _

"_You don't think about it, ever?" _

_He shook his head. "Not really." He admitted. "I got you, I've got that." He motioned towards the retreating soccer field behind them. "All I really need." _

_She sighed. "I wish you would think about it, then." She rubbed the back of her neck. _

"_I'll pass. But what are you doing tonight? Any plans?" _

"_I'm assuming I have plans with you?" She said, with a small smile. _

"_Awesome. Who knew there would come a day where I would have to schedule time with my girlfriend." He kissed her cheek, putting an arm around her waist. _

_Mimi gave a small laugh. "Yeah, well. Get yourself a less popular girlfriend." She winked. "I'm clearly in high demand." _

"_Nah, I like the one of I've got. Busy schedule and all." He slipped a few fingers under the hem of her shirt. "As long as I'm at the top of her priority list." _

_She laid her head on his chest. "Can't promise you number one, but how is a solid three sound?" She scrunched her nose up at him._

_He laughed. "I'll take whatever you give me, babe." He kissed her forehead. _

_-x-_

. _1 week later…_

_The bathroom floor was dirtier than usual, or maybe she just wasn't used to being so close to it. But as she sat there, her clothes strewn around the tiled floor, her hand shaking with the weight of the object in it. _

_With tears streaming down her face, her heart hammering out of her chest and her life falling apart in front of her eyes, she wished for it all to be a dream. This wasn't in the plan, this wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't the girl these kind of things happened to. _

_When did her luck run out?_

_The bathroom door opened, reminding her of two things, she wasn't alone and that she didn't lock it. "Fuck…" Was all he said, because it didn't take a genius to realize what was going on. _

_She looked up at him from her vantage point on the ground, her red rimmed eyes, swollen face, wet lips, giving her away. "I'm sorry." Was all she could get out before the sobs took over. _

_He dropped to his knees beside her, his back against the wall, he pulled her to him. "Shh…" He murmured into her soft brown hair. "We'll figure it out. Please don't cry." He didn't know what he was saying, the shock of it all still hadn't worn off. _

_She continued to sob into his chest, her body convulsing with the sheer severity of them. "It's over. Everything is over. My life is over." It was all she kept repeating. _

_And he couldn't help but think the same thing. _

"_Baby, we'll figure it out. Shhh, Mimi." It was futile, there was nothing he could say to make her feel better. _

_The situation was something they weren't even the least bit prepared for. And he cursed himself for being so stupid, because who really even has unprotected sex anymore anyway? _

_They were smarter than that, they knew so much better. _

_The one time they were in too much of a hurry to use a condom happened to be on the same day she forgot to take her birth control. _

_What the hell were the odds of that… and why did they have to fall victim to it. _

_They both had such bright futures, they were gonna go somewhere, be something. And then, when they were established and had real jobs and experience, eh wouldn't mind having a family with her. It was preferable, in fact. But god, not now, never now. _

"_It's all over…" _

_-x-_

A knock at the door snapped her out of her musings. "You've got a visitor," One of the stage girls poked her head in.

Mimi sighed, "Send him in." She said, filing her nails.

She was the only dancer that got her own room, it wasn't much, barely bigger than a cubicle but it came in really handy on those rare nights she didn't have a sitter. She looked in the corner where Mari's things were set up, she hated bringing her daughter here and only did out of desperation. But the good thing was that one of the girls was always on break when she was performing and could sit with her daughter when she needed them to.

Plus her room was pretty removed from the sleaziness that usually went on at indulgences, which was another small favor she couldn't be more thankful for.

Another knock, it was more authoritative though.

She cleared her throat, straightened her posture and said, "Come in."

It was the last person she expected, once again.

In that moment, he looked barely eighteen, a sheepish grin on his face, blonde hair mussed and unkempt, one hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously, the other tucked in the pocket of his khakis.

"You're a couple days late." She said, turning back to the vanity mirror in front of her.

He took a step inside, letting the door shut behind him. "I meant to tell you…I didn't want to keep you guessing. I wanted to come but—

"Something, came up?" Her reflection quirked an eyebrow at him in amusement. "Trust me, it's not a big deal." And she really didn't seem at all phased by his absence a few nights ago.

He was a little disappointed, hoping that it mattered just a little.

Matt nodded. "I'm glad then, you weren't waiting up." He said with a small nod.

She shook her head. "Not at all." She said honestly, pushing away from the vanity.

She was in nothing but a silk robe, the hem barely touching her knee caps. It was far from modest yet she wasn't the least bit self conscious, then again, he figured in the business she was in, she couldn't very well afford to be self conscious.

He admired her body unashamedly, it was beautiful, something to be worshiped, perfect from what he could see. And then, it hit him all over again, this was her body _after_ a child. Half of him felt a sense of jealousy towards the man who got to be with her before.

She gave him an inquisitive glance, his pensiveness written on his face. But without giving it a second thought, she brushed past him, collecting a few of the garments strewn around the room_. _The place was a terrible mess.

"Can I ask you what brings you here?" she kept her tone neutral and her back to him.

There was something inherently attractive about the man in the room with her. His air of mystery, the way he looked the first day she saw him, the way he looked at her sometimes. It was all a little too much for her to take in all at once.

He cleared his throat, taking a few seconds to choose his words. "You." It was the only word that held any importance.

She turned towards him, surprise etched on her face at his bluntness. "What?"

"I wanted to see you."

If there was one thing Yamato Ishida was accustomed to, it was getting his own way. His ambition and drive were the two determining factors that helped him get to where he was in such a short amount of time. The amount of success and capital he had incurred at such a young age was something to be marveled at. He owed some of it to his father but most of it was of his own merit and his determination.

Mimi wasn't a thing or a prize he needed to win. But she was a goal he wanted to reach. From the moment he locked eyes with the raven haired beauty, he knew there was something that he couldn't put in words.

He was torn between telling her he knew more about her than she let on and keeping it a secret. Because if he did confess to her what he found out over dinner, he would surely have to go into the specifics of how and why. It would be enough to scare her away for good.

Mimi pulled a hand through the end curls of her pony tail, "I'm up in a few minutes." She said, a harsh contradiction to his vulnerable statement.

Matt didn't bother hiding his reaction to her harshness. He wasn't expecting her to reciprocate but he didn't think she would be cold either. "Anyway…I was wondering if I could take you out?" He figured he might as well get straight to it.

She gave him an unimpressed look. "Do you ever give up?" she asked.

He took a few bold steps closer to her. "Not when it's something I really want." He said truthfully.

"You should though, give up I mean." She said quietly. "There are things about me you'd never be able to accept."

She was always like that, all cryptic and hidden meanings. Except, this time he knew exactly what she was being mysterious about. He wanted to tell her she didn't have to hide it from him, the fact that she had a kid didn't really bother him, anymore at least

It was a little bit of a sore point for the last two days though, while he tried to process everything eh had just learned after that dinner with Zoe.

Of course after the spectacular show he made of spitting out his drink on the tablecloth, she didn't want to speak to him for the next two days. She didn't think much of it, just assumed it as another attempt to embarrass her.

Which really wasn't his intent at all.

A few days had passed since then though and he decided everything that happened to her before she met him was just chance and poor circumstance. He was gonna change her life. She'd never have to worry about a thing.

Either of them.

Little did Matt know, that was really the last thing Mimi wanted from him. Because none of that would mean anything if she didn't do it herself. It was the reason she kicked out Mari's father when he tried to see her. It was the reason she never went to her parents for money. The reason she was stripping.

She needed to take care of her daughter on her own, because no one owed Mari anything except her.

"I don't think you heard me, I need to—

"One night, please?"

Mimi sighed. "Wait for me? Here…or out there" She pointed towards the door. "We can talk after my shift."

"Do you have to go, though? I mean, tonight, you couldn't just—

She cut him off with a displeased look. "This is who I am, if it makes you uncomfortable, you're welcome to the door." Her message couldn't be clearer. "You better know what your getting yourself into, wall street. Nothing is going to change." And with an indifferent shrug in his direction, she dropped her robe to the floor and walked out.

He avoided letting his eyes linger on her half naked form. It was damn near impossible though. She was perfection, in every single way.

_-x-_

_She was leaning against his car, eyes trained on the ground, heart racing and her hands shaking. She wanted to throw up and pass out all at the same time. Her head was spinning. Her vision unfocused, an annoying buzzing in her ears that kept getting louder and louder._

_It wasn't until she felt his hand beneath her chin, that he body began to stabilize. "Come here." He said softly._

_He gathered her in his arms, holding her close, dropping tender kisses into her soft brown hair. "We'll be okay." He kept saying, but it wasn't enough. _

_Not for her, not now at least. _

"_I'm nine weeks pregnant. How is that okay?" _

_He winced at her words, "We have options." He said meekly. _

_She shook her head vehemently. "Like what?" She demanded. _

"_You could… we could… take care of it?" He swallowed thickly, feeling like a murderer for even suggesting it. _

_She ripped herself away from him. "You can't be serious." She hissed._

"I_t was a suggestion, babe. Loads of women do it, you know." He defended. _

_She stuck him with a cutting glare. "Not me. It's not an option." She'd never be able to bring herself to punish a helpless little child for their carelessness. _

_Her helpless little child. _

"_It has a heartbeat. Doesn't that matter?" Her eyes swimming with unshed tears._

_His expression softened. "It matters, Mimi. Of course it matters." He lightly grabbed her shoulders. "I just…" he didn't finish his sentence. _

_Their baby's heart beating in his ears again, he couldn't deny how beautiful it sounded. And when he stared at the girl in front of him, he saw through all the bull shit and drama for just one moment, and remembered how much he loved her. There wasn't single thing in the world he wouldn't do for her._

_He touched her face, a thumb grazing across her cheek. "I want you to know, that it's up to you." He said slowly. "It's your body, your decision. And I'm going to support whatever you decide." He promised, pressing a kiss into her forehead. _

"_If I wanna keep this baby?" She asked timidly, bottom lip quivering._

"_Then we'll keep it." He said simply, hands on her hips. "It won't be easy, our parents are gonna hate us. But we'll be a family and I'll do whatever I have to from this moment on to make sure this kid has a stable environment to come out to." _

_It was the last thing she expected to hear from him and the only thing she wished he'd say, her eyes snapped up to his. "You're…you're serious?" Her voice was cracking. _

_He gave her a half smile. "I love you, Mimi." He said. "And I'm gonna love our baby." He took a hand off her hip, laying it over her stomach in the most cliché way possible. _

_Mimi smiled, putting a hand over his. "I love you too."_

_And in the moment, she could've sworn they were invincible (1), because there nothing in the world mattered as much as the two of them deciding to face the biggest challenge of their lives, together. _

-x-

She was surprised to find him waiting for her. She wasn't much for expectations. She hardly believed in anyone keeping their word.

She barely believed in anything at all.

So on some level, she had a tiny bit of appreciation for his tired form slumped in her vanity chair.

He diverted his eyes from her as soon as they met and she realized it was more out of respect than anything else. She grabbed her robe off the floor, firmly tying it around her waist. "So?" She asked, "What can I do for you?"

"Have a conversation?"

"How about I change, we get out of my dressing room, and then have that conversation?"

He nodded, lifting himself out of her chair. "I'll be outside." He jabbed a thumb at the door before walking past her.

She waiting until the door closed behind him to let out the breath she'd been keeping in. Half of her really hoped he wouldn't be waiting for her when she was back. She needed to get back to her daughter, needed to see her. But she remembered what Sora's words "_Take a little time for yourself, M. You're no good to Mari if your worn out and stressed all the time." _

And what about Mari's father… Mimi had a sneaking suspicion he was still in town, not that she had heard from him since she kicked him out. He would be back, he wasn't going to leave without seeing his daughter.

And usually, he would come at a time when he knew Mari was awake, knowing Mimi couldn't very well throw him out after seeing her daughters eyes light up like Christmas lights at the sight of her dad.

After throwing on a pair of jeans and a black sweater, Mimi quickly packed up her things and headed out of her room. Outside, just as he had said, Matt was waiting for her.

"Let's go, wall street." She nodded towards the back door, beckoning him to follow her out.

"So what's your deal anyway?" She asked.

He raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Like what do you do, where do you work. You know at least that much about me." She gestured around their current venue for emphasis.

He sighed. "I uhh, I'm in the financial district." He said. "I majored in consulting and foreign relations, that's mostly what I do." He recovered.

She nodded. "Is that what you wanted to do?" She asked.

He shrugged a shoulder. "You'll laugh, but for a lot of my life I wanted to be a musician." He said, a little embarrassed. "But the old man was pretty quick to remind me that there's no money in the music industry." He kicked a rock across the parking lot, keeping his eyes on the ground.

In that moment, she felt a rush of sympathy and a little of something she couldn't describe. But he looked so adorable, talking about his teenage dreams of being a rockstar, she wanted to hug him. "You probably could've done it, you know." She mentioned. "I don't know you, but I feel like in most cases, ambition is like ninety percent of the work. Anyone can do just about anything if they want to." She said, a small smile on her lips.

"Well, what about you?" He asked. "I know you work here and stuff, but it can't be by choice." He stated boldly. "And I don't want you take it offensively, I'm just saying. There's no way this was what you wanted from your life." And he wasn't going to censor his thoughts when it came to her choice in occupation.

He believed she deserved more, better, and he knew it from the moment he laid eyes on her.

She felt her face burn a little. She wasn't sure what it was about his icy gaze that made her feel so… transparent. "It…it wasn't. I just, I don't really have much of a choice. Money is tight, I never finished college—

"How come?"

She sighed. "I, okay. Well, it's pretty cliché. But I've got a kid to support." She admitted, she was never ashamed of her daughter. Mari was her entire world, she sacrificed everything for that little girl, there was no way she'd want to hide her from anyone.

"I got pregnant young, nineteen, a sophomore in college. My boyfriend of the time, he tried to stick it out but he couldn't, it was too much for him. My parents…they're high society, old money and old fashioned. For them, the worse thing in the world would be to have their friends knowing that they have a pregnant daughter." She stopped for a second, this was stuff she hadn't recounted in ages.

Most of the people she associated with, knew all this about her because they'd been through it with her. Everyone else she didn't care enough to explain to.

She wondered why she was bothering with him, but there was something in his blue eyes that made her continue anyway.

"They weren't very understanding or supportive. His parents either. But we made a decision, you know? Anyway, for him things got complicated." She let on. "But that never really made a difference, me and Sora, we take care of things okay. And this…" She nodded back towards Indulgences. "You probably don't get it. You think it's not worth it. You look at me and I don't know what you see but you think it's something I can't or won't get out of. No, it's a job, just like yours and without it, my baby would be without a home."

He never considered it that way. It wasn't as if she was romanticizing stripping, she just told him the truth. Raw and real, it was a job, the only thing she could do to put food on the table. Because she really didn't have any other choice.

"The way I see it, two type of men come in here. The sleazy, disgusting, pervs that leave their wives and family to get their rocks off, here. Trying to buy more than lap dances, with money or blow. She shrugged. "And then there's the other kind, the business-men, the lawyers, the real Pretty Woman Richard Gere types, that wanna take a girl outta the strip club, put her in some Michael Kors heels and turn her into one of society's classiest ladies…" She looked at him.

"I can tell you that I'm interested in neither. I'm not a crack whore looking for her next fix, nor am I a lost girl desperately searching for something _more_." She rolled her eyes at the last part. "I don't need to be saved, or rescued, or any of that fairytale bull shit. Like I said earlier, this is my _job_ and until I can find something better, this is what I'll be doing." She stared straight into those icy blue eyes, conveying every bit of her message as she could.

She was a mother, that was her job description. Everything else was just needless information.

To her surprise, he just gave a small chuckle. "You talk a lot for sucha small girl." He stared up at the sky. "I'm not here for any of that, Mimi." He knew he was lying a little, when he said that. "One date, that's all. You're beautiful, I want to get to know you." That was the most he needed to say. If she really wanted nothing to do with him, he would stop trying.

She looked at him, slowly walking around to stand in front of him. "One date?" She arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

He nodded.

"No strings?"

He shook his head. "No strings."

She was quiet, considering the offer. "Fine, tomorrow. I can probably get Kari to baby-sit for a couple of hours." If not, there was also her father, who wasn't going anywhere considering he was still in town, two days later.

He was up to something, and Mimi just wasn't sure what.

His face lit up, he didn't bother hiding his enthusiasm. "You're serious?" He couldn't believe how easy it had been for her to agree.

Mimi gave him a hesitant nod. "Eight?" She asked.

He agreed without any persuading. "Sure, that's fine, should I pick you up from your—

"Here, is fine." She nodded back at the club. "I've got a kid, Matt. She's real smart, I can't bring guys around her, not even for a second."

He understood as much, after his parents divorce, he hated seeing his mothers string of boyfriends.

"Whatever you want." He smiled.

-x-

_Nineteen hours of labor later and she was holding the most beautiful thing in the world in her arms. There was no way she could imagine being anywhere else at the moment. No one she would rather be with, than the little person that was all hers. Tears flowed freely down her face, her arms were shaking and she can't take her eyes off this little wiggling thing in her arms._

_She wanted this one moment to last forever, because out of all the crap and chaos that these past nine months had been, this one moment made it all worth it. The silence that surrounded her was perfect, she'd never been happier to be alone. Because this was something she could fully enjoy on her own. _

_But she was wrong, because when he walked into the room, clad in nothing but a loose pair of sports shorts and a TU Soccer t-shirt, she can't be more fulfilled. More complete. More content. _

_He looked tired, but mesmerized nonetheless, his chocolate brown eyes fixed on the tiny girl in her arms. And for the first time in what felt like forever, Mimi realized she wasn't the focus of his attention. Since she could remember, he had eyes only for her. If she was in the room, there was nothing else that registered on his radar. _

_All that had changed, he had a new epicenter. And she was more than happy about it. She wouldn't have it any other way. _

"_Woah…" he breathed out, like a kid in a toy store. "She's so beautiful." He stood over them, placing a hand over Mimi's. _

_She smiled, "I know. We did good." She raised her arms to him._

_Carefully, as if he was handling the most delicate thing in the world, he took her from Mimi's arms. "Hey, gorgeous." He talked to the sleeping girl. "You know you're perfect, don't you?" Her heart swelled at his soft tenor._

"_You're gonna be a real looker, just like your mom." He glanced up at Mimi. "And that's already scaring me." He grinned. "But I'm your daddy, so I'm gonna make sure nothing ever happens to you." _

_It was everything she'd been wanting to hear from him, everything right. For the first time, she felt as though maybe he was ready for this. Maybe he was all in. He could grow up and take responsibility for this, they might just be okay. _

_The nurse came in, taking the bundle of pink out of his arms. "We'll be back with her birth certificate." She informed them, taking the little girl without a name out of the room. _

_It was then that he began fishing in his pocket, a real uncomfortable look crossing his face. She knew him well, better than herself most days, and she was worried about what could have him looking so awkward._

_A velvet box that couldn't' be mistaken for anything but what it was. "We should get married." _

_All of a sudden, it was as if nothing made sense. The overwhelming calm and security that had surrounded her, shattered._

_He began opening the box and a small sob escaped her lips. _

_She reached over, it was one of the hardest things she ever did. She closed the box, without so much as looking at the ring. "We can't." _

_He'd never looked more broken. _

-x-

_10 months later…_

_They were fighting all the time. It had become a constant screaming match between the two. If they weren't yelling at each other, then the baby was crying or her parents would show up unannounced and ream the two of them out. It was always something, never a moment of peace._

_In fact, the last time they had a quiet moment was in the hospital room almost a year ago, when their daughter took her first breath. _

_It felt like years ago, she couldn't even remember what it felt like to be content let alone happy. She didn't know what she was thinking, raising a daughter with a guy who didn't want to be there._

_He tried, God knows he had tried his best. But this was the last thing he wanted, and it was becoming clearer and clearer everyday. This wasn't enough for him, they weren't enough for him. And he'd never admit it, but he didn't have to, she could see it in his eyes. Every time he spoke to her, it was obvious. _

"_I saw it…" She said one night, as they laid on opposite ends of the bed. _

_He glanced at her, hands folded over his stomach. "What?" He questioned. _

"_The letter." She stared at the ceiling. "From TU, saying you'd been selected to play abroad." She didn't sound bitter or upset, only calm. _

_His eyes widened. "I…" He turned to his side, shifting closer to her. "How'd you?" _

_She didn't move, "Don't keep your diary in your sock drawer, either." She gave a small grin. _

_He laid a hand over hers. "I'm not gonna go." He told her honestly._

_She shrugged a shoulder. "That's entirely up to you. I just wish you wouldn't have kept it from me." She sighed. _

"_First of all, it isn't entirely up to me. Nothing has been entirely up to me since you got pregnant." He couldn't keep the bitterness from leaking into his words. "And I just didn't think it even mattered… I didn't even consider leaving you and Mari as an option." That was the first time he ever lied straight to her face, he thought about it, he always thought about it. He just couldn't do it. _

"_You don't need to be here. You don't wanna be." She wasn't looking to fight with him, they did that so much and she was so fucking tired of it. She just wanted to talk, about everything they didn't talk about. Because between yelling and crying and pleading, they never actually said anything. It was all heat of the moment arguments fueled by the regrets neither of them admitted out loud._

_And she couldn't stand it anymore. _

"_Let me finish." She saw him getting ready to argue. "I know you love me and your daughter." She knew he would've left her the day he walked in on her in the bathroom, if he didn't. "But anyone can see you aren't happy. It's more than obvious to me. And, baby, if you're doing it for me, just know that I don't want it." _

"_What… what are you saying, here?" He asked. _

_She finally looked at him. "That as much as I love you, and as much I want this—us, to work. I won't keep you here." She put her hand over his. "Leave, visit when you can. Give our daughter as much attention as you can, coz God knows she doesn't need daddy issues along with all the other ones she might have. And just be… happy." _

"_I can't go and leave you alone." It wasn't fair. _

_She shook her head. "I don't want us to be unhappy. Mari, she's enough for me to be happy." She loved that little girl more than anything, it had been that way since she laid eyes on the beautiful little baby. "I love being her mom, and anything I do will never be comparable to that." _

"_I just don't want you sticking this out coz you think it's the right thing to do." She said seriously. "I hate that we fight all the time, it kills me. And she's young right now, but what about when she's old enough to understand, you think it won't bother Mari that her parents cant be in a room together without screaming at each other?" She asked, eyes tearing up at the thought of that question coming from her daughter. _

_All she wanted was to give Mari a good life. It seemed so incredibly impossible sometimes. _

"_Baby, I can't leave you." He admitted. "It isn't about obligation or what I want. I love you so much, I can't—_

"_Your not in love with me." She interrupted. "We both know it. Please don't deny it." _

_He was caught off guard. "I…"_

"_We grew into separate people the night we found out I was pregnant. For better or worse, we just aren't the same teenagers we were when we first started dating." She mimicked his position, turning to her side. "Maybe, I'm just not what you want anymore." _

_He leaned over, pressing a kiss into her mouth. She kissed him back, because in that vulnerable moment, for the first time in a long time, he did exactly what she needed._

_He pulled away, "That felt the way it did the first time I kissed you." He whispered. "Nothing's changed for me, we have a baby and we weren't prepared for it, doesn't mean I love you any less or any different coz of it." He said softly, rubbing a thumb across her cheek._

"_We just fight, so much." She didn't want to cry, she really didn't. _

_He didn't have an answer for that, they did fight a lot. They fought all the time, over everything. _

_He didn't bring home the right kind of milk, she never stopped nagging, he was out too late, she complained too much. Nothing that meant anything, nothing real. It was just pent up frustration they couldn't take out on anyone else. _

"_Go." She said finally. "It's three months. Visit if you can." She didn't need to say it, he knew Mari's first birthday was less than two months away, she hoped he'd at least come back for that. "We promised each other once that we'd never stand in the way of each other's dreams." She just couldn't deal with how unhappy he was and how bitter he'd become._

_She'd never let her daughter feel like a regret, and she knew he didn't mean to either. But he wasn't getting any better and eventually, he would resent Mimi and Mari for making him settle for less than what he wanted from his life. She didn't doubt his love or dedication but she also knew that soccer was something he never thought he'd have to compromise._

_He wasn't dealing with it well, and maybe she just didn't understand. She only ever loved him, nothing else had ever meant as much to her. Soccer was something he loved long before she came into his life_

_She couldn't very well compete with that. _

_She just didn't want Mari to feel as though he dad didn't want her, and maybe him leaving and visiting when he couldn't stand being away from them anymore was best. At least then he'd come and see her because he wanted to, not because she was something that was placed in his life with out his control. _

_And she'd never wish it out loud, but the biggest part of her really hoped that three months away would remind him that maybe nothing else was as important as her and Mari. And he'd be okay with a life that revolved around them…_

She realized sooner rather than later that those hopes were in vain. She didn't blame him then, she didn't blame him now. But God she wished he would've at least kept up his end of the bargain. He was in and out a lot at first, coming on weekends and extended day visits. Then he got offered a permanent position. That's when she moved in with Sora.

The visits became less and less frequent, they barely ever saw him. He would go months without a phone call, half a year without checking in. She'd miss him, Mari would cry for him, but it was out of her control. When he was home, they wouldn't speak. It would be for a weekend, once in a while and she would leave the apartment.

Because while she was trying everything she could to make a life for herself and _their_ daughter, all she ever heard of him was his various scandals with third class women.

She eventually learned to get over it, accepted that she really didn't care about what he did. He wasn't the same boy she fell in love with, she didn't expect she'd be the same girl either.

And when she opened the door the next morning, expecting it to be the mailman, or Kari, or even Sora, she didn't think she'd be opening the door to him.

"Hey, Mimi."

His voice practically echoed through the house, and the onslaught of little footsteps that came running down the hall really weren't a surprise.

"I told you not to—

It was too late, her legs were being pushed aside by a tiny little thing that was using all her strength. And it only took one word to melt Mimi's heart, confidence and resolve all at the same time.

"Daddy!"

She couldn't kick him out now the way she had done a few nights ago, and he knew that better than anyone else. Because when it came to a lot of things, he could be really dense. But if there was one thing he knew, it was how much his daughter loved him.

And how fucking much Mimi loved his daughter.

She was in his arms before Mimi was able to utter a single word, and she hated it but the sight of them together always made her heart flutter. "Can I come in?"

What choice did she have?

She wasn't expecting him, not today at least. But she should've been. He was really strategic when it came to getting his own way.

She looked at Mari, the way her big brown eyes were pleading with her. Which is why it took literally everything she had to say…

"Of course you can, Tai."

-x-

**A/n: **Be honest, you saw it coming. I made it obvious. I figured I wouldn't drag out the mystery longer than I already had. This chapter was really long, longer than I intended and I even cut some things out, I swear. I hope it makes up for the fact that I haven't been updating as much as I should've but I hope it'll change.

Anyway, for all you hate Michi-only Mimato fans, I'm sorry. But at least you didn't know for sure it was Tai till the end! I'm partial to Michi, I really am, after Mimato, I love 'em. This is a Mimato though, so don't worry. If you guys have read my other stuff, you know I have a knack for the Tai-Mimi side story.

There was SOME mimato action, though.

**Song lyrics: Redesign Me—VersaEmerge**

Hope you like it, please inform me with a review! And thank you all for reading, you guys are way to good to me.

**Reference (1)**: A line from the book _The Perks of Being a Wallflower. _

Love yous!  
>-Chris<p> 


End file.
